Re-Start of Love
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Seokjin dan Namjoon akan bercerai, itu adalah keputusan mutlak sepihak dari Seokjin karena dia tidak sanggup memaafkan Namjoon. Namun Seokjin justru kehilangan ingatannya di hari ketika dia akan mengantarkan berkas perceraiannya ke pengadilan karena kecelakaan. Namjoon melihat ini sebagai kesempatan kedua untuknya, tapi apa benar begitu? / NamJin, BL. ABO!AU, Fiction.
1. Part 1: A New Beginning

_Amarahnya tidak lagi berarti ketika rasa kecewa itu telah menguasainya. _  
_Tangisan dan permohonan maaf itu tidak lagi berguna ketika emosi dan kesedihan sudah mencapai puncaknya. _  
_Ketika satu pihak telah memutuskan, maka pihak lain hanya memiliki dua pilihan, menyetujui, atau menawarkan pilihan lain. _  
_Namun dalam kasus ini, pihak pertama yang memutuskan tidak menerima pilihan apapun. _  
_Pihak pertama sudah merasa sangat muak dan satu-satunya hal yang ingin dia lakukan adalah pergi dan tidak lagi bertemu dengan pihak kedua._

.

.

Seokjin menggigit bagian pinggir _toast bread_nya dengan tangan yang sibuk merapikan kertas-kertas di hadapannya. Tinggal di New York sejak dia menikah dengan Namjoon tiga tahun lalu telah membuat Seokjin terbiasa dengan sarapan yang agak terburu-buru seperti saat ini untuk menghindari kemacetan dan kesibukan di jalan-jalan New York yang ramai.

Pagi ini Seokjin harus bergegas pergi ke pengadilan untuk mengajukan perceraian di antara dia dan Namjoon. Seokjin tahu perceraian di antara pasangan Alpha dan Omega yang telah _mating_ sangat langka, bahkan cenderung dilarang dalam pemerintahan, namun setelah semua yang Seokjin lalui, dia yakin ini adalah keputusan terbaik untuknya dan juga untuk Namjoon.

Seokjin dan Namjoon tidak bisa lagi bersama dan kelihatannya semua orang mulai menyadari itu. Seokjin menarik napas dalam dan menatap sekeliling _penthouse_ yang dia tinggali bersama Namjoon selama satu tahun terakhir sejak mereka pindah dari apartemen Namjoon yang lama. Seokjin menelan potongan terakhir roti panggangnya kemudian mengulum bibirnya sendiri, ketika perceraian mereka disahkan, Seokjin sudah berniat untuk pindah ke apartemen adiknya, Taehyung, untuk sementara waktu sampai dia bisa mencari pekerjaan yang pasti kemudian membeli apartemen untuk dirinya sendiri.

Mata Seokjin berair saat dia mengingat masa-masa dimana dia dan Namjoon sangat dekat dan sangat bersemangat menempati rumah baru mereka. Semuanya terlihat begitu menyenangkan, begitu menggembirakan, dan begitu penuh cinta.

Namun saat ini, Seokjin hanya ingin pergi dan menjauh dari Namjoon sejauh mungkin.

Seokjin menarik napas dalam, dengan mantap dia memegang amplop berisi berkas perceraiannya dan berjalan keluar dari rumah.

Ketika Seokjin menginjakkan kaki di trotoar, dia harus berjalan dengan langkah cepat di antara orang-orang yang juga berjalan di trotoar yang sama. Seokjin tidak boleh terlambat, dia sudah menyewa seorang pengacara untuk perceraiannya kali ini dan pengacaranya sangat sibuk, Seokjin bermaksud untuk menyelesaikan urusan perceraiannya secepat mungkin agar semuanya bisa selesai dalam sebulan agar Seokjin bisa menjauh sejauh mungkin dari Namjoon saat _heat_nya yang mungkin saja akan datang kali ini.

Ya, satu-satunya alasan utama pihak pengadilan sangat menolak perceraian Seokjin dan Namjoon adalah karena Seokjin dan Namjoon adalah pasangan Alpha dan Omega yang sudah _mating_ dan jelas saja seharusnya tidak boleh dipisahkan. Omega yang telah memiliki Alpha membutuhkan Alphanya untuk hidup dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Seokjin berdiri di pinggir trotoar untuk menyebrang jalan, dia memperhatikan lampu lalu lintas untuk pejalan kaki yang masih menyala merah dan memutuskan untuk menggunakan sedikit waktu itu untuk mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Taehyung karena adiknya itu sudah berjanji akan mengajaknya makan bersama setelah urusan Seokjin di pengadilan selesai. Seokjin menarik keluar ponselnya dari kantung jaket dan sialnya benda lain ikut tertarik dan jatuh menggelinding ke kaki Seokjin.

"Oh," gumam Seokjin dan matanya membulat saat melihat benda apa yang terjatuh dan mulai memantul dan menjauh dari kakinya.

Itu adalah cincin pernikahannya.

"Tidak," gumam Seokjin seraya membungkuk dan secara refleks melangkah maju untuk mengejar cincinnya, tanpa memperhatikan lampu menyebrang yang masih menyala merah, dan juga sebuah mobil yang melaju ke arahnya.

Kemudian Seokjin mendengar suara decitan ban saat mengerem mendadak diikuti suara klakson yang keras, lalu rasa sakit ketika tangan kirinya ditabrak sesuatu yang keras, hentakan tabrakan itu membawa tubuh Seokjin terhempas dan kali ini kepalanya terbentur sesuatu dengan sangat kuat, benturan itu begitu menyakitkan, membuat Seokjin merasa seperti seseorang baru saja mencabut kepalanya secara paksa dari tubuhnya.

Seokjin mengerang pelan, tangan kanannya menggenggam cincin pernikahannya yang berhasil dia ambil dengan kuat, rasa sakit menyebar di seluruh tubuh Seokjin dan di tengah napasnya yang terengah, Seokjin memanggil nama Namjoon dalam kepalanya, lalu semuanya berubah menjadi gelap untuk Seokjin.

.

.

.

* * *

**Re-Start of Love**

* * *

.

.

* * *

**a NamJin Fanfiction **

_**by **_

**Black Lunalite**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_**Warn! **_

_**NamJin, BL, ABO!AU, Fiction.**_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Part **_**1**_** of 3**

* * *

**Part 1: A New Beginning**

* * *

Namjoon berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit dengan seikat bunga segar di tangannya, sejak Seokjin mengalami kecelakaan dan tidak sadarkan diri seminggu lalu, Namjoon datang ke rumah sakit setiap pagi dengan membawa bunga segar kemudian dia akan pergi bekerja dan kembali untuk menemani Seokjin hingga pagi lalu pulang ke rumah untuk mandi dan kembali membawakan bunga untuk Seokjin.

Kecelakaan yang dialami Seokjin benar-benar membuat Namjoon panik dan ketakutan setengah mati, dia mendapat telepon di tengah-tengah pemotretan dan tanpa pikir panjang segera melesat pergi ke rumah sakit tempat Seokjin berada, membuat manajernya kerepotan untuk meminta maaf dan juga mengundur waktu pemotretan karena model utamanya melarikan diri begitu saja.

Namjoon adalah model terkenal, sementara Seokjin adalah mantan aktor yang cukup dikenal di negara asal mereka, Korea Selatan. Mereka memutuskan untuk pindah ke New York tiga tahun lalu saat mereka baru menikah dan Namjoon mendapatkan tawaran untuk bekerja di agensi model yang ada di sini.

Seokjin memutuskan untuk mundur dari dunia akting dan tinggal di rumah seraya menjalankan sebuah _website_ berisi _review_ makanan dan juga resep-resep mudah buatan Seokjin sendiri. _Website_ milik Seokjin sangat terkenal karena _review_nya yang jujur dan juga resepnya yang memang mudah dan tidak dilebih-lebihkan, Seokjin berhasil mendapatkan pendapatan yang lumayan dari _website_nya namun semua uang yang didapatnya tidak pernah dia gunakan karena Namjoon sangat mampu memenuhi kebutuhan hidup mereka.

Ketika Namjoon tiba di depan kamar rawat Seokjin, dia melihat Taehyung, adik sekaligus pembenci Namjoon nomor dua _(karena nomor satu adalah Seokjin)_, yang selalu memandangnya seolah dia ingin mematahkan leher Namjoon, terlebih lagi ketika dia tahu masalah yang dihadapi Namjoon dan Seokjin hingga Seokjin memutuskan untuk bercerai.

"Kau mau apa?" ujar Taehyung galak, dia berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Seokjin, menghalangi Namjoon untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Seokjin.

Namjoon tersenyum, "Hai, Taehyung, baru sampai?"

Taehyung mendecih, "Tidak usah sok ramah padaku, sialan. Pergi dari sini, kondisi kakakku akan semakin buruk jika kau ada di sini."

Namjoon masih tersenyum, "Pernah dengar soal Omega yang membutuhkan Alphanya saat sakit agar kondisinya cepat membaik dan stabil? Itu sudah dibuktikan berdasarkan penelitian."

"Heh, seperti kau masih Alphanya saja." Taehyung tersenyum miring, "Ketika perceraian kalian dinyatakan resmi oleh pengadilan, aku akan membawa kakakku pergi sejauh mungkin darimu."

Namjoon diam, walaupun sebenarnya dia menahan amarah yang mulai mengisi dadanya karena Taehyung memang selalu memancing emosinya sejak dia dan Seokjin bertengkar. Namjoon bisa paham itu karena biar bagaimanapun juga, Seokjin adalah satu-satunya keluarga Taehyung yang tersisa karena kedua orangtua mereka meninggal sejak Taehyung masih kuliah. Bahkan dulu Namjoon sendiri kesulitan mendapat izin dari Taehyung untuk menikah dengan Seokjin karena Taehyung begitu overprotektif pada kakaknya yang seorang Omega sementara dia adalah Alpha.

Taehyung menatap Namjoon dengan pandangan merendahkan dan seringai mengejek, dia tahu Namjoon menahan amarahnya karena dia juga Alpha, dan Alpha manapun tidak akan suka direndahkan seperti ini. Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya, "Dengar, Namjoon.."

Ucapan Taehyung terhenti saat dia mendengar suara erangan pelan dari dalam kamar Seokjin, Taehyung menoleh ke dalam dan dia melihat Seokjin yang tengah berusaha membuka matanya, Taehyung melompat menghampiri Seokjin, "Jin? Kau baik-baik saja?" bisik Taehyung, sejak pindah ke New York, Seokjin memang meminta Taehyung untuk tidak lagi menggunakan honorifik saat memanggilnya agar tidak mendapat tatapan aneh dari sekitar mereka.

Seokjin membuka matanya dengan dahi berkerut dalam, dia mengerjap beberapa kali sampai akhirnya mengenali wajah Taehyung. "Taehyung?" ujar Seokjin serak, dia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya namun rasa nyeri dan pegal segera menyerangnya dan lagi-lagi membuat Seokjin mengerang sakit.

"Jangan bergerak dulu, lengan bawah tangan kirimu retak dan masih digips, selain itu kepalamu juga terbentur sangat kuat dan kau harus istirahat." Taehyung menjelaskan seraya memperbaiki posisi tubuh Seokjin. "Kau mau minum sesuatu? Aku akan panggilkan perawat ke sini."

Seokjin menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan bingung, "Retak? Terbentur? Memangnya apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Ah, kau tidak ingat ya? Kau mengalami kecelakaan saat kau akan.."

"Namjoon?" sela Seokjin saat matanya tidak sengaja melihat Namjoon yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. "Kenapa kau berdiri di situ? Kau tidak mau menghampiriku?"

Mata Taehyung membulat besar saat Seokjin terdengar '_merengek'_ pada Namjoon. "Jin, kenapa.."

Seokjin melirik Taehyung, "Kau ini bagaimana? Kenapa malah kau yang berada di dekatku? Aku butuh Namjoon."

Taehyung benar-benar bingung sekarang, "Seokjin, kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau malah mau dia mendekatimu?"

Dahi Seokjin berkerut sementara Namjoon yang menghampirinya berdiri diam di sampingnya, Seokjin meraih tangan Namjoon dan menggenggamnya, "Kau kenapa sih, Tae? Namjoon kan Alphaku, memangnya salah kalau aku ingin dekat dengannya?" Seokjin menatap Namjoon, "Joon.. badanku sakit~" rengek Seokjin pada Namjoon.

Namjoon refleks membungkuk saat Seokjin mengeluarkan nada manjanya, "Ah, iya, mana yang sakit?" ujarnya seraya mengelus tangan Seokjin yang menggenggamnya.

Taehyung terlihat ingin sekali melempar kursi karena frustasi, "Seokjin! Kau positif gila! Aku akan memanggil dokter!" seru Taehyung kemudian dia melesat keluar dari kamar rawat Seokjin.

"Kenapa sih dia?" gumam Seokjin lagi kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Namjoon, "Joon? Kau tidak mau memelukku? Kenapa kau jahat sekali? Aku kan sedang sakit.." Seokjin memasang wajah cemberutnya.

Walaupun masih sangat bingung, Namjoon tetap menurut dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Seokjin kemudian menggerakkan tangannya dengan hati-hati di atas kepala Seokjin untuk memeluknya. Seokjin menggumam nyaman dan memejamkan matanya saat lengan Namjoon membungkusnya.

Namjoon tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi saat ini dia merasa begitu bersyukur karena setelah minggu-minggu pertengkaran mereka, Seokjin kembali berada di dalam pelukannya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Kami belum bisa memastikannya secara pasti karena membutuhkan serangkaian tes lebih lanjut, tapi berdasarkan respon pasien Seokjin Kim, maka kami bisa menyatakan bahwa saat ini pasien kehilangan sebagian ingatannya karena benturan keras yang dia alami."

Namjoon dan Taehyung yang duduk bersebelahan di meja dokter yang menangani Seokjin terlihat seperti baru saja divonis hukuman mati. Taehyung terlihat sangat tidak percaya kakaknya hilang ingatan karena benturan saat kecelakaan itu.

"Berapa banyak ingatan yang Seokjin lupakan?" tanya Namjoon.

Dokter Seokjin memiringkan kepalanya, "Kurang lebih satu setengah tahun karena ketika kami menanyakan tanggal, Seokjin menyebutkan tahun lalu."

Taehyung mengacak rambutnya, "Apa ada kemungkinan ingatan itu akan kembali?"

Dokter itu tersenyum tipis, "Itu semua tergantung bagaimana kondisi Seokjin Kim ke depannya, tapi saat ini, sebaiknya kita semua bekerja sama untuk kesembuhan Seokjin, kondisinya masih lemah karena baru sadar setelah tidak sadarkan diri selama satu minggu." Dokter yang menangani Seokjin menatap Namjoon, "Sebagai Alphanya, kurasa ada baiknya anda berada di sisinya, itu akan membantu Seokjin agar lebih rileks dan nyaman."

Taehyung mendelik dengan begitu tajam pada Namjoon sementara dia berpura-pura tidak melihatnya, "Ah ya, baiklah, saya akan melakukannya."

"Nah, kalau begitu saya rasa penjelasan saya sudah cukup, kami akan melakukan serangkaian tes lainnya untuk memastikan kondisi Seokjin. Jangan khawatir, Tuan-tuan, Seokjin Kim akan baik-baik saja dalam perawatan kami."

Namjoon dan Taehyung berdiri dan setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada dokter itu, mereka berdua berjalan keluar. Tepat ketika pintu ruangan dokter itu menutup, Taehyung segera mendorong tubuh Namjoon dan menyudutkannya di dinding.

"Dengar," desis Taehyung, "Kakakku memang hilang ingatan, tapi aku bersumpah demi Tuhan aku akan membuatnya kembali mengingat apa yang dia lupakan." Taehyung menggeram marah, "Termasuk apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya."

"Taehyung, semua yang terjadi hanya salah paham. Aku tidak.."

"Tutup mulutmu yang penuh omong kosong itu." Taehyung berujar dengan nada mengancam, "Sekarang Seokjin memang membutuhkanmu karena dia melupakan kejahatanmu padanya, aku akan membiarkanmu membantu kakakku untuk sembuh, tapi ketika kakakku sembuh, jangan harap kau bisa melihatnya lagi."

Taehyung melirik sekitarnya dan melihat beberapa orang memperhatikan mereka, dia menarik dirinya menjauh dari Namjoon kemudian berjalan cepat melintasi koridor. Sementara Namjoon masih berdiri diam di koridor dan memikirkan hasil diagnosa Seokjin.

Jika Seokjin melupakan satu setengah tahun ingatannya, maka itu berarti Seokjin melupakan amarahnya pada Namjoon, masa awal pernikahan mereka diisi dengan penuh rasa bahagia dan juga kemanjaan Seokjin. Oleh karena itu tidak heran tadi Seokjin langsung merengek pada Namjoon saat dia bangun.

Saat ini yang ada dalam kepala Seokjin tentunya masa-masa bahagia mereka, Seokjin jelas melupakan pertengkaran mereka, dan Namjoon bisa menggunakan ini sebagai cara untuk membuat Seokjin kembali jatuh cinta padanya. Namjoon memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi sementara kakinya terus melangkah menghampiri kamar rawat Seokjin, dia beruntung karena hari ini dan besok dia tidak memiliki jadwal, tapi Namjoon juga telah memohon pada manajernya untuk membiarkan jadwalnya kosong untuk sisa minggu ini karena dia ingin menemani Seokjin.

Ketika Namjoon tiba di kamar Seokjin, dia melihat Omeganya yang cantik itu sedang berbaring dengan pandangan tertuju ke arah jendela kamarnya. Seokjin menoleh ketika mendengar suara Namjoon masuk ke dalam kamarnya, "Namjoon, kenapa lama sekali?"

Namjoon tersenyum tipis, dia bergerak menghampiri Seokjin dan beringsut naik ke atas tempat tidur Seokjin dan memeluknya. "Maaf, tadi dokter menjelaskan padaku bagaimana kondisimu."

"Oh? Lalu? Apa katanya?" tanya Seokjin dengan tangan yang mengusap-usap lengan Namjoon yang melingkari perutnya.

"Dokter bilang jangan banyak bergerak agar tulang tanganmu yang retak bisa segera sembuh, kemudian efek benturan di kepalamu akan menyebabkan mual, dan.. dokter bilang kau melupakan sebagian ingatanmu."

Seokjin terdiam sebentar, "Ya, dokter bilang sudah satu tahun lebih berlalu dari tanggal yang kusebutkan saat mereka memeriksaku tadi." Seokjin menatap Namjoon, "Aku hanya ingat soal rencana perjalanan kita ke Paris untuk menghadiri _fashion week_ karena kau mendapatkan undangannya. Apa kita pergi ke sana?"

Namjoon tersenyum, "Ya, kita pergi ke sana, Seokjin. Bahkan aku akan mengisi _fashion week_ di New York dan juga Paris kali ini. Mereka mengundangku sebagai satu-satunya model Asia untuk berjalan di _runway_ Paris."

Mata Seokjin membulat, "Benarkah? Wah, Alphaku memang yang terbaik!" ujar Seokjin ceria, "Aku tidak bisa banyak bergerak sekarang, jika saja bisa, aku pasti sudah menciummu, Joon."

Namjoon tertegun, dia bahkan hampir lupa bagaimana rasa ciuman Seokjin karena Seokjin memang tidak pernah lagi menciumnya sejak lama, bahkan sebelum pertengkaran hebat mereka terjadi. Namjoon tersenyum dan mengusap pipi Seokjin, "Oh, kalau begitu biar aku yang bergerak untuk menciummu." bisik Namjoon sebelum kemudian dia menunduk dan menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Seokjin.

Tepat ketika bibirnya menyentuh bibir Seokjin, Namjoon merasa seperti ada kembang api yang meledak dalam kepalanya, Namjoon menahan diri untuk tidak meluapkan kerinduannya akan Seokjin dengan mencium Seokjin habis-habisan karena dia tahu itu akan membuat Seokjin merasa ada yang salah.

Namjoon berusaha keras mengontrol dirinya agar memberikan ciuman yang biasanya selalu dia berikan pada Seokjin agar Omeganya itu tidak curiga mengenai hubungan mereka belakangan ini yang dia lupakan.

Namjoon akan membuat Seokjin kembali padanya di waktu yang singkat ini sebelum Seokjin mengingat kembali apa yang dia lupakan dan tentunya akan kembali meninggalkan Namjoon.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Masa perawatan Seokjin di rumah sakit telah selesai dan hari ini dia akan pulang, akhirnya setelah seminggu penuh observasi perawatan, dokter yang menangani Seokjin mengizinkan Omega itu untuk pulang, sebenarnya selama seminggu itu Seokjin selalu mengeluh ingin pulang karena dia tidak suka tidur di rumah sakit.

Namjoon merapikan tas berisi pakaian Seokjin sementara Seokjin sendiri duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dengan tangan yang masih memakai gips dan juga perban di kepalanya. "Butuh bantuan, Joon?" tanya Seokjin.

Namjoon tersenyum tipis, "Bagaimana kau akan membantuku dengan tangan seperti itu? Duduk diam di sana, aku akan membereskan semuanya dengan cepat."

Seokjin menghela napas pelan, "Sayang sekali Taehyung ada pekerjaan sehingga dia tidak bisa ikut mengantarku pulang."

Namjoon diam-diam tersenyum, dia sangat bersyukur Taehyung memiliki pekerjaan untuk pemotretan sebuah _event_ sehingga dia tidak ada di New York sejak kemarin dan akan pergi selama sepuluh hari, kemudian setelah pekerjaan ini selesai, nampaknya Taehyung juga akan semakin sibuk dan entah kapan dia bisa bertemu Seokjin. Adik dari Seokjin itu benar-benar selalu membuat Namjoon menjauh dari Seokjin walaupun dia belum tega menceritakan masalah pertengkaran di antara Namjoon dan Seokjin.

Sebenarnya, Namjoon bisa mengerti kenapa Taehyung sangat marah, Seokjin dan orang lain yang melihat berita mereka pun merasa marah pada Namjoon. Namun sayangnya Namjoon tidak berani menjelaskan kesalah pahaman itu pada media, dia berniat menjelaskannya hanya pada Seokjin saja namun Seokjin tidak mau mendengar penjelasan apapun darinya.

Yah, memang hubungan mereka sedang dalam masa yang kurang baik sebelum pertengkaran itu terjadi jadi wajar saja jika Seokjin benar-benar tidak mau mendengar penjelasannya lagi.

Namjoon menegakkan tubuhnya setelah selesai membereskan tas berisi barang-barang Seokjin kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Seokjin yang masih duduk diam seraya memainkan kakinya. "Sayang, aku akan pergi mengambil kursi roda untukmu, kau tunggu dulu di sini, oke?"

"Kurasa aku bisa berjalan sampai depan."

Namjoon menggeleng, "_No, baby_." Namjoon berjalan menghampiri Seokjin dan berdiri di depannya, dia sedikit membungkuk untuk mengecup kepala Seokjin, "Tunggu di sini."

Seokjin mengangguk dengan wajah pasrah yang lucu hingga membuat Namjoon tidak tahan untuk mengelus pipinya kemudian berjalan keluar. Ketika Namjoon pergi mengambilkan kursi roda untuk Seokjin, beberapa orang terlihat meliriknya, media sudah mengetahui kabar mengenai kecelakaan Seokjin namun Namjoon memang menjauhkan semua media itu dari Seokjin, untungnya Seokjin belum boleh menonton TV terlalu lama sehingga dia tidak pernah secara tidak sengaja menonton berita soal mereka di TV.

Namjoon kembali menjemput Seokjin di kamarnya kemudian membantunya menaiki kursi roda dan membawanya keluar kamar. Seokjin duduk diam di atas kursi rodanya dengan tas berisi barang-barangnya di pangkuan, beberapa orang memperhatikan mereka sementara perawat mengucapkan selamat jalan untuk Seokjin.

"Joon,"

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak bekerja hari ini?"

"Aku pergi nanti malam untuk menghadiri pemutaran perdana film, tapi setelahnya aku akan segera pulang, jangan khawatir."

Seokjin tersenyum, "Tidak apa, aku mengerti pekerjaanmu, aku justru khawatir karena selama aku dirawat di sini kau hampir selalu ada di sini dan hanya pergi beberapa jam untuk bekerja." Seokjin mendongak menatap Namjoon, "Aku tidak mau suamiku dipecat jadi model hanya karena aku yang sedang sakit."

Namjoon tersenyum menenangkan, "Aku baik-baik saja, lagipula aku sendiri yang tidak tenang meninggalkanmu sendiri di rumah sakit terlalu lama."

Namjoon membawa Seokjin ke mobil mereka kemudian setelahnya masuk ke dalam mobil untuk membawa Seokjin pulang. Seokjin memperhatikan seisi mobil Namjoon kemudian menatap Alphanya, "Apa ini mobil baru?"

Namjoon tertegun, dia baru ingat kalau dia mengganti mobilnya kurang lebih enam bulan lalu dan jelas Seokjin melupakan itu, "Ah ya, aku membelinya enam bulan lalu." Namjoon menggaruk ujung hidungnya, "Mobil lama kita menjadi mobilmu sekarang, ada di rumah."

Seokjin melebarkan matanya, "Ow, apakah kondisi ekonomi kita membaik selama satu setengah tahun yang kulupakan?"

Namjoon tersenyum lebar seraya menatap Seokjin, "Ya, sayang. Aku mendapat banyak pekerjaan hebat belakangan ini." Namjoon berdeham, "Kau juga mendapatkan tawaran untuk bekerja di sebuah agensi setelah membantuku dalam sebuah pemotretan," Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya, "Tapi kau menolaknya."

Kali ini Seokjin yang mengerutkan dahinya, "Aku menolak tawaran untuk bekerja di agensi? Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, kau tidak menjelaskan alasannya padaku." Namjoon membawa mobil mereka keluar dari rumah sakit, "Kita juga sudah pindah ke rumah baru, kita tidak lagi tinggal di apartemen yang dulu."

"Wah, nampaknya aku benar-benar melupakan banyak hal." Seokjin menunduk menatap cincin di jari manis tangan kanannya, dia memainkannya sebentar dan tertegun. "Namjoon.."

"Ya?"

"Apa ada masalah di hubungan kita?"

Namjoon terdiam, dia merasa seolah jantungnya berhenti saat Seokjin bertanya seperti itu. Dia melirik Seokjin dengan hati-hati, "Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

Seokjin masih memainkan cincin di jarinya, "Cincin ini terasa longgar, sepertinya aku bertambah kurus. Dan kau mengenalku, aku tidak akan kurus jika aku tidak stress atau sakit berat." Seokjin memandang lurus ke depan, "Apa kita sedang bertengkar di hari aku mengalami kecelakaan?"

Namjoon tidak tahu harus menjawab apa untuk pertanyaan itu.

**To Be Continued **

.

.

Karena kepanjangan kalau dijadiin oneshoot (totalnya 13k+ sampe epilog di akhir cerita), makanya dia aku bagi jadi 3 part ya. hehehe


	2. Part 2: The Facts That Leave Behind

_Fakta tidak bisa dilihat hanya dari satu sudut pandang. _

_Sebuah kejadian akan melibatkan pandangan dua orang atau lebih_

_Namun apa yang akan terjadi ketika keduanya menyembunyikan sesuatu?_

.

.

.

* * *

**Re-Start of Love**

* * *

.

.

* * *

**a NamJin Fanfiction **

_**by **_

**Black Lunalite**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_**Warn! **_

_**NamJin, BL, ABO!AU, Fiction.**_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Part **_**2**_** of 3**

* * *

**Part 2: The Facts That Leave Behind**

* * *

Ucapan Seokjin justru terasa seperti menghantam Namjoon, dia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau Seokjin bertambah kurus. Sejak mereka bertengkar beberapa minggu lalu, Namjoon memang tidak pernah melihat Seokjin makan karena dia tidak mau lagi makan bersama Namjoon. Namun yang lebih menghantam Namjoon adalah, _'Apakah Seokjin bahkan masih memakai cincin itu ketika hari kecelakaan?'_ karena dia ingat para perawat di mobil ambulans menemukan cincin itu dalam genggaman tangan Seokjin, bukan di jarinya.

Namjoon berdeham pelan, "Kita memang sedikit bertengkar beberapa hari sebelumnya." Namjoon melirik Seokjin kemudian tersenyum menenangkan, "Tapi jangan khawatir, itu bukan pertengkaran yang serius."

Seokjin mengangguk pelan, "_Okay_," bisiknya pelan kemudian menatap keluar jendela.

Namjoon mengemudikan mobilnya dengan sesekali melirik ke arah Seokjin, Seokjin terlihat santai, dia terlihat tidak memikirkan masalah itu lebih jauh karena setelahnya dia justru bertanya pada Namjoon mengenai beberapa toko dan juga restoran yang baru dia lihat di daerah mereka setelah kehilangan ingatannya.

Ketika mereka tiba di gedung _penthouse_ mereka, Seokjin terlihat terkejut, dia menarik-narik Namjoon dengan bersemangat karena ingin segera melihat rumahnya. Ketika mereka masuk ke dalam, Seokjin segera berkeliling dengan semangat sampai akhirnya dia terhenti karena melihat seorang wanita asing di dalam rumahnya.

Namjoon berjalan di belakang Seokjin dan berhenti di sebelahnya kemudian merangkul pinggang Seokjin, "Sayang, ini Eleanor, dia adalah asisten rumah tangga kita, aku mempekerjakannya karena aku mau kau istirahat dengan maksimal dan tidak memikirkan urusan rumah."

Seokjin mengangguk paham, dia bisa mengenali wanita yang sudah agak tua itu sebagai Beta jika mencium dari aromanya. Seokjin tersenyum, "Hallo,"

Eleanor tersenyum pada Seokjin, "Selamat siang, Tuan Seokjin, selamat datang kembali di rumah. Anda mau minum sesuatu?"

Seokjin menggeleng pelan, kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Namjoon, "Kurasa aku mau melihat-lihat rumah ini, ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya."

Namjoon mengangguk, dia memberikan tas berisi barang-barang Seokjin pada Eleanor, "Tolong bantu aku untuk membereskan ini. Terima kasih."

Eleanor menerima tas itu kemudian mengangguk pelan dan berjalan ke arah tangga di dalam rumah mereka. Seokjin memperhatikan arah kepergian Eleanor kemudian menatap Namjoon, "Kamar kita ada di atas?"

Namjoon mengangguk, dia merasa bersyukur karena dia langsung mempekerjakan Eleanor saat tahu Seokjin kehilangan ingatan dan memindahkan barang-barang Seokjin dari kamar tidur lain yang ada di rumah karena sejak Seokjin mengatakan dia ingin bercerai, Seokjin tidak pernah lagi tidur di kamar yang sama dengan Namjoon. Untungnya Eleanor bekerja sangat cepat dan hanya dalam waktu dua hari saja dia sudah selesai memindahkan semua barang-barang Seokjin kembali ke kamar utama.

"Kau mau melihat ruangan yang mana dulu?" ujar Namjoon.

Seokjin mengangkat bahunya, "Terserah kau saja."

Namjoon membimbing Seokjin untuk berjalan menyusuri ruang-ruang di kamar mereka, dia juga menemukan beberapa foto baru yang dipajang di beberapa sudut rumah dan menanyakan pada Namjoon kapan foto-foto tersebut di ambil dan Namjoon menjelaskan semuanya. Namjoon membawa Seokjin menuju sebuah ruangan dan di dalamnya hanya terisi komputer, meja besar di tengah ruangan, set sofa di pinggir ruangan, dan juga rak-rak buku berukuran besar.

"Ruangan apa ini?" tanya Seokjin seraya berjalan mengitari ruangan.

"Ruang kerjamu," ujar Namjoon. "Aku membuatkan satu ruang kerja khusus untukmu ketika kita pindah ke sini karena _website_ yang kau kelola semakin terkenal." Namjoon tersenyum tipis, "Jika kau sedang bekerja, kau hampir tidak keluar dari ruangan ini."

Seokjin memperhatikan judul-judul buku yang tersusun di rak, sebagian besar adalah buku resep dan juga beberapa buku yang membahas soal bahan makanan, ada juga buku mengenai panduan dan nama-nama restoran terkenal di seluruh dunia. "Aku tidak tahu ternyata aku bekerja sekeras itu untuk _website_ku belakangan ini."

Namjoon terdiam karena dia juga baru menyadari bahwa itu memang benar, ketika Seokjin memulai _website_nya tiga tahun lalu saat mereka menikah, Seokjin memang mengerjakannya dengan sepenuh hati, namun belakangan ini dia menjadikan _website_ itu sebagai alasan utama untuk menghindari Namjoon padahal Seokjin semakin jarang membuat artikel baru untuk _website_nya dan ini membuat Namjoon bertanya-tanya apa yang Seokjin kerjakan sebenarnya.

"Apa aku masih membuat resepku sendiri?"

Namjoon tersentak kembali saat Seokjin bertanya padanya, dia berdeham pelan kemudian menuding ke arah salah satu rak, "Rak paling atas, buku resepmu sudah semakin banyak dan kau mengumpulkan semuanya di sana."

Seokjin mendongak ke arah yang dituding Namjoon dan dia melihat deretan buku aneka warna dan juga kamera _polaroid_ di sana, Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon. "Kamera siapa itu?"

"Oh, itu hadiah dariku untukmu, kurasa akan lebih bagus jika menyimpan resep dan menempelkan foto hasil masakanmu di buku, makanya aku membelikanmu kamera itu." ujar Namjoon kemudian dia berjalan menghampiri rak dan mengambil kamera itu.

Seokjin mengikuti dan berdiri di sebelah Namjoon dengan punggung bersandar ke rak. Namjoon memeriksa kamera itu sebentar, "Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa foto yang kau ambil dengan kamera ini karena kau memang jarang sekali menunjukkan buku resepmu padaku."

Seokjin memperhatikan Namjoon yang kembali meletakkan kamera itu di rak, "Kau memang Alpha terbaik untukku, Joon." Seokjin tersenyum pada Namjoon.

Namjoon tertawa pelan seraya meletakkan kamera itu, "Ahaha, ini hanya kamera biasa, sayang." ujar Namjoon kemudian setelah selesai meletakkan kamera itu kembali, dia menunduk dan tertegun saat melihat wajah Seokjin yang berada tepat di hadapannya.

Seokjin tersenyum, "Aku memang melupakan banyak hal, tapi aku tahu satu hal." Seokjin meraih wajah Namjoon dengan tangan kanannya yang tidak digips, "Aku tidak akan melupakan perasaanku padamu, Alpha." bisik Seokjin kemudian dia menarik wajah Namjoon untuk lebih menunduk dan menciumnya.

Namjoon meraih tubuh Seokjin dalam pelukannya namun tetap berhati-hati agar tidak menempel terlalu erat dan nantinya akan melukai tangan Seokjin. Seokjin membuka mulutnya kemudian mengerang pelan dan itu benar-benar membuat sisi Alpha Namjoon melompat keluar, Namjoon menggeram pelan dan memukul rak di atas kepala Seokjin untuk mengendalikan diri sementara Seokjin memeluk leher Namjoon semakin erat dan berusaha mendapatkan lebih banyak sentuhan.

Namjoon berusaha mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak mencium Seokjin terlalu keras karena dia khawatir dia akan kehilangan kontrol dan justru memaksakan dirinya yang memang merindukan Seokjin pada Omeganya itu. Seokjin merengek pelan dalam ciuman mereka karena merasa Namjoon tidak menciumnya secara serius dan itu membuat Namjoon harus meremas rak buku di atas kepala Seokjin agar tidak benar-benar meremukkan Seokjin dalam pelukannya.

Jika saja bisa, Namjoon ingin sekali mengatakan betapa dia merindukan Seokjin dalam pelukannya namun dia tidak bisa. Namjoon mengeratkan pelukannya namun sayangnya dia justru menekan tangan Seokjin yang cedera dan membuat Seokjin refleks melepaskan ciuman mereka untuk mengaduh pelan. Namjoon mendadak panik, dia memperhatikan Seokjin meringis pelan dengan khawatir, "Seokjin, maaf, aku tidak sengaja."

Seokjin menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa-apa," bisiknya.

Namjoon menghembuskan napas lega, dia mengusap kepala Seokjin dengan lembut, "Kau harus istirahat, aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar."

Seokjin mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan Namjoon membawanya ke kamar, setelah memastikan Seokjin berbaring dengan nyaman di tempat tidur, Namjoon berjalan keluar dan menuruni tangga, dia melihat Eleanor yang sedang berada di dapur.

Namjoon tersenyum tipis menyapa Eleanor sementara wanita itu mengangguk pelan, lalu dia terlihat seperti mengingat sesuatu dan memanggil Namjoon dengan nada agak ragu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Namjoon.

"Saya ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

Namjoon mengangguk pelan dan mengajak Eleanor untuk duduk di ruang depan rumah mereka, tempat paling jauh dari tangga yang menuju kamar utama tempat Seokjin berada. Namjoon duduk di salah satu sofa sementara Eleanor pergi mengambil sesuatu yang dia bilang ingin dibicarakan. Namjoon menunggu beberapa menit sampai kemudian Eleanor kembali dengan membawa beberapa amplop surat.

Wanita itu meletakkan amplop-amplop itu di meja, Namjoon meraih salah satunya dengan bingung dan membaca bagian depan amplop, dan Namjoon merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak ketika membaca tulisan yang tertera di amplop.

Eleanor berdeham pelan, "Saya menemukan surat-surat ini di kamar yang saya bereskan, surat-surat ini disimpan di dasar laci sehingga jika saya tidak mengeluarkan seluruh isi laci, saya pasti tidak akan menemukan surat-surat ini." Eleanor menatap Namjoon, "Anda pastinya sudah bisa menduga apa maksud dari surat ini, semua surat ini ditujukan pada anda, dan semuanya berasal dari satu orang, psikiater Tuan Seokjin."

Namjoon masih terpaku dengan tatapan kosong, tangannya yang memegang amplop terasa bergetar karena rasa terkejut yang luar biasa. Dia dan Seokjin hidup bersama selama sekian tahun, dia adalah Alpha Seokjin, tapi dia bahkan tidak tahu jika Omeganya berada dalam kondisi yang serius hingga membutuhkan bantuan seorang psikiater? Kemudian jika melihat dari banyaknya surat yang ditujukan untuk Namjoon, Namjoon bisa menduga bahwa kondisi Seokjin pastinya sangat serius sehingga dokter Seokjin merasa dia harus menemui Namjoon secepatnya.

"Sepupu saya bekerja di rumah sakit dan saya tahu bahwa tiap perawatan kesehatan yang melibatkan seorang Omega, harus membutuhkan izin dan perhatian penuh dari Alphanya. Terlebih lagi jika masalah itu terkait kondisi mental dan kesehatan psikis dari seorang Omega, saya menduga psikiater yang menangani Tuan Seokjin pastinya ingin menemui Alphanya karena memang tidak seharusnya seorang Omega pergi mencari bantuan terkait kesehatannya sendiri tanpa Alphanya, kecuali jika Alphanya memang sudah tidak ada di dunia ini." jelas Eleanor hati-hati karena dia bisa melihat Namjoon sangat _shock_.

Namjoon membuka amplop yang ada di tangannya dengan hati-hati dan hatinya terasa hancur saat membaca kalimat-kalimat yang tertulis di kertas itu, dalam surat itu tertera secara tersirat kondisi Seokjin sebagai _stress_ berat dan membutuhkan bantuan dari Alphanya, dokter yang menangani Seokjin juga meminta agar Namjoon datang bersama Seokjin untuk konsultasi berikutnya karena dia membutuhkan pandangan Namjoon terkait kondisi Seokjin.

Tangan Namjoon terangkat untuk meremas rambutnya sendiri, dia sama sekali tidak tahu Seokjin dalam kondisi _stress_ berat, Namjoon memeriksa amplop-amplop lainnya dan menyadari bahwa surat itu pertama kali ditujukan padanya enam bulan lalu. Seokjin menyembunyikan kondisi psikisnya selama enam bulan dari Namjoon, dan Namjoon bahkan sama sekali tidak menyadari itu.

Pandangan Namjoon mengabur karena airmatanya sendiri, dia merasa benar-benar gagal sebagai Alpha karena dia bahkan tidak memahami kondisi Omeganya sendiri. Namjoon bahkan tidak tahu jika Seokjin sedang sakit dan ini benar-benar menghancurkan Namjoon. Dia mengusap matanya kemudian berdiri, "Aku titip Seokjin, aku harus pergi sebentar." ujarnya kemudian dia melesat keluar dari rumah, meninggalkan Eleanor yang masih duduk di sofa dan menghela napas pelan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Namjoon memacu kendaraannya menuju rumah sakit yang tertera di amplop, dia harus menemui psikiater Seokjin secepatnya dan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Seokjin. Namjoon menghubungi psikiater Seokjin saat dia baru akan mengemudi ke sana dan untungnya psikiater Seokjin bersedia ditemui secepatnya.

Namjoon sama sekali tidak mempedulikan apapun, dia memacu kendaraannya secepat yang dia bisa menuju rumah sakit dan setelahnya melesat menuju ruangan dokter yang menangani Seokjin, dia menunggu hingga pasien yang berada di dalam ruangan keluar dan setelahnya salah satu perawat mengizinkan Namjoon masuk ke dalam untuk bertemu dengan dokter itu.

Ketika Namjoon membuka pintu, dia langsung disambut seorang pria Beta dengan rambut berwarna coklat muda dan mata biru yang duduk di balik meja. Pria itu tersenyum dan berdiri seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Namjoon, "Hallo, aku Edward, anda pasti Namjoon?"

Namjoon mengangguk dan menyambut jabat tangan dokter itu, Edward mempersilahkan Namjoon untuk duduk dan setelahnya dia meraih map di atas meja dan membukanya. Namjoon duduk diam di kursinya dan menarik napas dalam sebelum bertanya satu hal yang sangat ingin dia tanyakan, "Sejak kapan Seokjin dalam perawatan anda?"

Edward mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Namjoon, "Pasien Seokjin Kim pertama kali datang ke sini kurang lebih tujuh bulan lalu dengan diagnosa _stress_, dia melewati beberapa sesi konsultasi sampai kemudian aku merasa dia membutuhkan bantuan Alphanya untuk sembuh, tapi sayangnya, anda tidak pernah datang."

Namjoon menjilat bibirnya, "Ya, dia tidak pernah memberitahuku soal kondisinya."

Edward tersenyum tenang, "_Nah_, kurasa untuk yang satu ini aku tidak berhak mengatakan apapun lebih jauh, bukan?" dia kembali memeriksa berkas di mejanya, "Seokjin mengalami _stress_ berat karena dia dalam kondisi fertilitas yang kurang baik."

"Maaf, apa?"

Edward tersenyum maklum saat Namjoon terlihat benar-benar _clueless_, setelah cukup lama menangani Seokjin, dia bisa menduga bahwa pasiennya yang satu itu menyembunyikan semuanya dari Alphanya. Bahkan Seokjin selalu tidak mau menjawab dalam sesi konsultasi ketika Edward mulai menyinggung soal pendapat Namjoon terkait kondisinya.

"Seokjin melakukan pemeriksaan ke bagian ginekologi rumah sakit ini kurang lebih dua bulan sebelum dia dirujuk ke bagian psikiatri untuk mengatasi tekanan pada psikisnya." Edward menjalin tangannya di atas meja dan menatap Namjoon serius, "Alasan kenapa Seokjin dirujuk ke bagian psikiatri adalah karena dia meminta pada bagian ginekologi untuk melakukan steril pada dirinya, Seokjin.. tidak ingin memiliki bayi. Namun keputusan ini bertentangan dengan keinginan alamiah tiap Omega untuk memiliki anak dan ini memberikan gejolak batin yang sangat serius untuk Seokjin, setelah menjalani dua sesi konsultasi bersamaku, aku menyimpulkan Seokjin dalam kondisi mudah histeris, gangguan tidur, dan juga gangguan makan, berat badannya turun cukup banyak dari rekam medisnya yang terakhir di rumah sakit ini."

Namjoon memucat, dia bisa merasakan tangannya berubah menjadi dingin dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi tangan dan juga wajahnya. "Lalu?" bisik Namjoon serak.

"Tentunya pihak rumah sakit menolak permintaan steril dari Seokjin karena kami melihat keputusan itu memberikan _stress_ dan tekanan yang berlebih pada Seokjin. Setelah dia dirujuk ke bagian psikiatri dan menjadi pasienku, aku melakukan banyak sesi konsultasi dan memutuskan untuk memberikan obat penenang dengan dosis paling rendah untuknya, karena aku tidak bisa memberikan sembarang obat pada Omega tanpa persetujuan Alphanya." Edward tersenyum sendu, "Tapi sayangnya kondisi Seokjin yang dalam tekanan membuat kondisi fertilitas dirinya menurun drastis."

Namjoon gemetar di kursinya, mendengar separah apa kondisi Seokjin selama ini benar-benar membuat Namjoon ingin melompat dari atas gedung dan menghancurkan kepalanya. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka Seokjin berhasil menyembunyikan ini dengan begitu sempurna darinya.

"Efek dari kondisi ini adalah _heat_ Seokjin yang tidak lagi teratur setiap bulannya, Seokjin hampir tidak pernah mendapat _heat_ dalam enam bulan sejak dia diperiksa oleh rumah sakit kami." Edward melirik Namjoon hati-hati, "Kuasumsikan anda tidak menyadari itu, Tuan Namjoon?"

Namjoon menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat dan mengangguk, dia baru menyadari betapa sibuk dirinya hingga tidak lagi memperhatikan siklus _heat_ Seokjin yang biasanya selalu ada di tiap bulannya. Sejak satu tahun terakhir ini, Namjoon semakin terkenal dan dia benar-benar mencurahkan seluruh perhatiannya untuk pekerjaannya, Namjoon melupakan Seokjinnya, Namjoon melupakan Omeganya yang jelas membutuhkan perhatian dan cinta darinya.

Edward menghela napas pelan, "Anda terlihat terguncang, apa anda yakin ingin meneruskan pembahasan ini?"

Namjoon menarik napas dalam dan mengangguk, "Aku.. baik-baik saja."

Edward mengangguk paham, "Seokjin menceritakan alasan di balik kondisinya dalam salah satu konsultasi kami dan dia mengatakan bahwa setahun lalu Seokjin menginginkan seorang anak karena dia kesepian selama anda pergi bekerja, namun anda tidak memperhatikan keinginan itu dan kemudian waktu berlalu, Seokjin melihat anda semakin sibuk dan merasa memiliki anak bukanlah waktu yang tepat karena anda benar-benar sibuk dan tidak memiliki waktu untuknya." Edward melirik Namjoon untuk memperhatikan reaksinya karena jika Namjoon terlalu terguncang, itu jelas tidak bagus. "Seokjin tahu dia tidak boleh mengandung, dia terlalu takut akan mengganggu waktu kerja anda dan ketakutan itu memberikan tekanan serta ilusi bahwa anda mungkin akan meninggalkannya jika Seokjin mengandung. Oleh karena itu akhirnya Seokjin memutuskan untuk datang ke rumah sakit dan benar-benar memutus kemungkinannya untuk mengandung."

Namjoon kehabisan kata-kata, dia memang sibuk, tapi dia tidak tahu kesibukannya ternyata menimbulkan efek yang begitu besar pada Seokjin. Seokjin selalu menyambut Namjoon dengan senyumannya dan Namjoon tidak tahu bahwa di balik semua senyuman itu, Seokjin benar-benar hancur dan sangat membutuhkan pertolongan.

"Saya sangat berterima kasih anda bersedia datang untuk menemui saya, saya asumsikan Seokjin sudah membuka dirinya pada anda. Anda bisa datang bersama Seokjin untuk sesi konsultasinya dua hari lagi."

Namjoon menggeleng pelan, "Seokjin tidak akan datang."

Edward mengerutkan dahinya, "Ada masalah?"

Namjoon menarik napas dalam, "Seokjin mengalami kecelakaan, dia dirawat di rumah sakit lain selama dua minggu dan baru kembali hari ini, karena kecelakaan itu dia kehilangan sebagian ingatannya, menurut dokter dia melupakan satu setengah tahun hidupnya belakangan ini."

Edward tertegun, kemudian dia menatap Namjoon dalam-dalam, "Seharusnya saya tidak diperkenankan untuk menyarankan ini, tapi dengan kondisi Seokjin yang kehilangan ingatannya, itu berarti dia melupakan semua tekanan yang dihadapinya, saya tahu sebaiknya saya tidak ikut campur dalam hubungan kalian, namun saran saya adalah, anda harus membuat Seokjin yakin bahwa anda menyayanginya dan jika kemungkinan ingatan Seokjin kembali, mari berharap dia tidak akan terlalu terguncang."

Namjoon mengangguk pelan, "Aku tahu, aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin duduk diam di hadapan Namjoon yang sedang mengganti perban di kepalanya, gips di tangan Seokjin memang belum boleh dilepas, tapi perban yang ada di kepalanya harus diganti setiap hari setelah dia mandi dan biasanya Namjoon akan mengganti perbannya sebelum dia berangkat kerja dan sebelum Seokjin tidur.

Seokjin memiringkan kepalanya seraya menatap Alphanya yang mengganti perbannya dengan raut wajah begitu serius, Seokjin memperhatikan tiap detail wajah Namjoon dan menemukan lingkaran hitam di bawah mata Namjoon dan juga bibirnya yang agak pucat. "Namjoon, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku baik. Kenapa?"

Seokjin mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh bagian bawah mata Namjoon, "Ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matamu, kau juga agak pucat. Ada apa?"

Namjoon terdiam, dia tidak bisa tidur semalam dan menghabiskan waktunya untuk menatap Seokjin dan membisikkan permintaan maaf pada Seokjin yang tertidur di sebelahnya. Namjoon tidak bisa membayangkan jika Seokjin pergi setelah perceraian mereka dengan kondisi terluka begitu parah karena Namjoon. Namjoon mungkin akan membunuh dirinya sendiri di depan Seokjin untuk menebus rasa bersalah itu.

Tangan Namjoon menangkap tangan Seokjin yang masih mengelus bagian bawah matanya dan menurunkannya, "Aku baik-baik saja, hanya lelah."

Dahi Seokjin berkerut, "Apa pemutaran perdana filmnya begitu membosankan sampai kau selelah itu?" tanyanya polos karena dia hanya tahu Alphanya pergi untuk menghadiri pemutaran perdana film kemarin dan setelah itu langsung pulang ke rumah.

Namjoon tersenyum, Seokjinnya yang lucu kembali dan Namjoon merasa sangat bodoh karena dia mengorbankan waktunya untuk pekerjaannya daripada untuk Seokjin. Untungnya nasib masih berpihak padanya dan memberikan kesempatan kedua pada Namjoon untuk memperbaiki dirinya, entah apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya, tapi Namjoon sudah merasa bersyukur dia bisa memperbaiki dirinya dan menebus sedikit kesalahannya pada Seokjin.

Jika memang nantinya Seokjin akan meninggalkannya, Namjoon tidak keberatan. Namjoon tidak mau menambah penderitaan yang lebih panjang pada Seokjin. Kebahagiaan Seokjin adalah yang utama, Namjoon tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika Seokjin pergi, tapi selama Seokjin merasa bahagia, maka Namjoon tidak akan keberatan.

"Seokjin,"

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu." Namjoon tersenyum, "Kau tahu itu, kan?"

Seokjin tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku juga mencintaimu kok." Seokjin tertawa pelan, kemudian dia kembali menatap Namjoon. "Oh, aku baru sadar, kenapa kau tidak memanggilku '_Jinseok'_ lagi? Kau kan selalu memanggilku dengan nama panggilan itu."

Namjoon terdiam, dia tidak lagi memanggil Seokjin dengan '_Jinseok'_ sejak lama, Namjoon bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kalinya dia menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengobrol hal-hal remeh seperti ini dengan Seokjin.

"Joon?" panggil Seokjin karena lagi-lagi dia melihat Namjoon melamun.

Namjoon menggeleng pelan kemudian bergerak maju untuk mengecup dahi Seokjin, "Baiklah, _Jinseok_." Namjoon menjauhkan wajahnya, "Aku harus pergi bekerja, jika kau butuh sesuatu, bilang pada Eleanor. Aku juga sudah memintanya untuk menyiapkan obatmu setelah makan nanti, jangan lupa meminum obatmu."

Seokjin mengangguk patuh.

Namjoon tersenyum, tangannya bergerak mengusap kepala Seokjin. "Aku pergi dulu, sampai ketemu malam nanti, Jinseok. _I love you_." Namjoon memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi Seokjin kemudian berdiri, dia memanggil Eleanor untuk membereskan peralatan yang digunakannya untuk mengganti perban Seokjin. Seokjin memperhatikan Namjoon yang berbalik sekali lagi untuk tersenyum pada Seokjin kemudian keluar dari rumah mereka.

Seokjin menghela napas pelan, dia tidak tahu apa yang salah, tapi Seokjin merasa ada yang hilang dan salah dari hubungan mereka. Namjoon memang bersikap baik padanya, Namjoon tetap menjadi Namjoonnya yang biasa, namun entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam hati Seokjin dan ini benar-benar membuatnya bingung.

Seokjin yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi dalam hubungan mereka dalam ingatan yang Seokjin lupakan.

Akan tetapi Seokjin tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara mereka selama satu setengah tahun yang dia lupakan. Namun Seokjin jelas melihat bahwa Namjoon tidak ingin membahas ini, selain itu sikap Taehyung yang begitu ketus pada Namjoon juga membuat Seokjin bertanya-tanya.

Seokjin tahu sejak awal Taehyung memang sangat protektif padanya, namun sejak Seokjin menikah dengan Namjoon, Taehyung terlihat mulai bisa menerima Namjoon. Dia memang pindah ke New York dan memusatkan pekerjaannya sebagai _photographer_ di sini agar selalu berada dekat dengan Seokjin, tapi seingat Seokjin, hubungan Taehyung dan Namjoon tidak seburuk itu hingga Taehyung terlihat seperti dia ingin menghajar Namjoon di detik mata mereka bertatapan.

Helaan napas pelan kembali keluar dari sela bibir Seokjin, dia ingin tahu apa yang dia lupakan, tapi ada juga bagian dari dirinya yang takut dengan ingatan yang dia lupakan.

_Bagaimana jika itu adalah sesuatu yang buruk? _

Seokjin menggeleng pelan untuk menghilangkan ketakutan itu, dokternya memperingatkan agar Seokjin tidak terlalu banyak memikirkan hal-hal yang akan membebani pikirannya, beban pikiran terlalu banyak hanya akan memperlambat proses penyembuhan Seokjin dan Seokjin benar-benar tidak mau itu terjadi.

Eleanor membuatkan sarapan untuk Seokjin seperti biasa dan juga menyiapkan obat untuk Seokjin. Kecakapan dan kesigapan Eleanor benar-benar patut diberikan pujian karena Seokjin bahkan hampir tidak melakukan apapun di dalam rumah karena semuanya sudah dilakukan oleh Eleanor.

Seokjin melangkah masuk menuju ruang kerjanya, dia benar-benar bosan dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan maka Seokjin memutuskan untuk memeriksa sejauh apa _website_nya berkembang dan sejauh apa resep yang telah dia buat. Seokjin menyalakan _laptop_ di mejanya dan tertegun saat melihat _password_ yang harus dimasukkan.

'Sejak kapan aku memakai _password_ untuk barang-barangku?' batin Seokjin. Dia dan Namjoon sepakat untuk tidak menyimpan rahasia dan biasanya dia dan Namjoon bahkan tidak sungkan mengangkat panggilan telepon dari orang lain dari ponsel satu sama lain.

Seokjin tidak pernah memasang _password_ di perangkat elektronik apapun miliknya lantas kenapa _laptop_nya dilindungi _password_? Seokjin membuka laci-laci meja karena mungkin saja dia menulis _password_nya di suatu tempat. Namun karena satu tangan Seokjin digips, pergerakannya pun menjadi sangat terbatas karena Seokjin harus berhati-hati agar tidak mengenai tangannya yang masih cedera.

Tangan Seokjin merogoh hingga jauh ke dalam, dia terbiasa menyimpan catatan penting di bagian yang tidak terlihat sekilas dan Seokjin berharap dia bisa menemukan catatan harian atau apapun lainnya yang kemungkinan menyimpan _password laptop_nya.

Namun ketika Seokjin merogoh ke bagian dalam salah satu laci, tangannya justru menemukan kemasan plastik. Dahi Seokjin berkerut dan dia menarik benda yang dipegangnya itu, ketika akhirnya dia berhasil mengeluarkannya, Seokjin melihat tiga bungkus _plastic clip_ berisi obat dengan namanya tertera di label tiap kemasan plastik tersebut.

"Aku sedang sakit? Tapi kenapa obatnya disimpan di tempat seperti ini?"

Seokjin memeriksa obat-obat itu namun tidak ada satupun yang dia kenali, itu bukan pil kontrasepsi yang dia konsumsi ataupun vitamin seperti yang biasa dia minum. Pil kontrasepsi dan vitamin Seokjin selalu disimpan dalam kabinet dapur dan Eleanor memang memberikannya itu pagi tadi setelah sarapan bersama dengan obat untuk penyembuhannya.

Jika ini bukan vitamin ataupun obat-obatan umum yang biasa dia konsumsi, maka obat apa ini?

Seokjin menegakkan tubuhnya dan matanya tidak sengaja tertuju pada layar _laptop_nya yang masih menayangkan kolom _password_. Seokjin tidak bisa mencari obat apa ini di internet karena _laptop_nya terkunci, dia bisa mencarinya di ponsel tapi Seokjin tidak melihat ponselnya dimanapun sejak dia tersadar.

Seokjin tidak tahu apakah ponselnya rusak atau memang Namjoon yang menyimpannya, tapi Seokjin yakin Namjoon pasti tahu apa yang terjadi pada ponselnya. Seokjin berjalan keluar dari ruang kerjanya setelah sebelumnya mengembalikan obat-obatan yang dia temukan kembali ke tempat asalnya, Seokjin memanggil Eleanor dan tak lama kemudian wanita itu muncul dengan raut agak khawatir.

"Ada masalah, Tuan?"

Seokjin menggeleng, "Kau punya nomor ponsel Namjoon, kan? Aku ingin meneleponnya."

Eleanor mengerutkan dahinya, "Ada sesuatu yang salah, Tuan?"

Seokjin tersenyum, "Aku ingin menanyakan dimana ponselku." Seokjin agak bingung karena Eleanor terkesan 'takut' ketika dia akan menghubungi Namjoon namun Seokjin menganggap Eleanor takut Seokjin akan melaporkan hal-hal tertentu seperti kelalaian atau masalah kinerja Eleanor.

"Jangan khawatir, Eleanor. Kerjamu bagus sekali dan aku tidak akan melaporkan hal yang tidak-tidak terkait dirimu pada Namjoon." Seokjin tertawa kecil, "Aku hanya menginginkan ponselku karena aku ingin menghubungi adikku. Aku belum menjelaskan kalau sekarang aku sudah kembali di rumah dan kondisiku semakin membaik."

Eleanor terlihat lega, "Baiklah, Tuan Seokjin." Eleanor berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan mengambil _wireless phone_ dari sana kemudian memeriksa nomor ponsel Namjoon di ponselnya sendiri lalu menyambungkannya, setelah memastikan hubungan itu tersambung, dia memberikan pesawat telepon pada Seokjin.

Seokjin mengucapkan terima kasih kemudian dia menunggu sampai Namjoon menjawab teleponnya, Seokjin tidak tahu apakah Namjoon sedang memegang ponselnya atau tidak, tapi biasanya jika Seokjin menelepon dan Namjoon sedang sibuk, manajer Namjoon akan menjawab teleponnya. Manajer Namjoon adalah seseorang yang sudah bersama Namjoon sejak dia baru debut sebagai model hingga sekarang saat Namjoon sudah pindah ke New York.

"_Hallo?" _

Itu bukan suara Namjoon namun Seokjin mengenali suara itu sebagai suara manajer Namjoon. "Yoongi?"

"_Seokjin? Kau sudah sembuh?" _

Seokjin tersenyum, "Aku sudah membaik, aku akan _check up_ minggu depan. Ah, dimana Namjoon?"

"_Namjoon sedang melakukan pemotretan, dia menitipkan ponselnya padaku seperti biasa dan menitip pesan untuk mengangkat telepon hanya dari rumah dan juga Eleanor, dia asisten rumah tangga kalian, kan?" _

"Ah, iya itu benar. Hmm, sebenarnya aku ingin bicara dengan Namjoon."

"_Ada masalah?" _

"Ya, aku ingin menanyakan dimana ponselku. Aku tidak pernah melihat benda itu, aku membutuhkannya." Seokjin mengulum bibirnya, "Tapi karena Namjoon sedang bekerja, bisa aku menitip pesan untuk menanyakan soal ponselku padanya, Yoongi?"

"_Ah ya, tentu saja." _

"Baiklah, tolong katakan padanya untuk meneleponku nanti ya."

Seokjin memutus sambungan telepon itu kemudian dia terdiam, apakah ini hanya prasangkanya saja atau Yoongi terdengar berbeda? Seokjin tahu Yoongi memang tidak suka bicara banyak dan biasanya dia hanya akan diam dan bekerja, tapi baru kali ini Seokjin merasa dia mendengar getaran ragu dalam suara Yoongi yang biasanya datar dan tegas.

Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi?

Seokjin menarik napas dalam, dia semakin yakin ada banyak hal yang terjadi dan dia lupakan. Namun Seokjin tidak bisa bertanya pada Namjoon, Namjoon selalu mengatakan agar Seokjin tidak memikirkan apa yang dia lupakan karena itu akan menghambat penyembuhan Seokjin, Eleanor jelas bukan seseorang yang tepat untuk ditanyai masalah ini karena dia bahkan baru mulai bekerja bersama mereka, Seokjin tidak tahu apakah dia memiliki teman dekat yang dia lupakan karena kecelakaan ini, kemungkinan terakhir untuk bertanya hanya pada Taehyung namun dia butuh ponselnya untuk itu.

Seokjin menghela napas, dia harap semuanya baik-baik saja dalam kehidupannya belakangan ini.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Namjoon berjalan menghampiri Yoongi setelah sesi pemotretannya selesai dan saat ini para _crew_ sedang mempersiapkan _set_ baru untuk foto selanjutnya. Yoongi memberikannya sebotol air dan Namjoon meneguknya perlahan.

"Tadi Seokjin menelepon."

Gerakan Namjoon meneguk airnya langsung terhenti. "Lalu?"

"Dia menanyakan ponselnya. Apa kau sudah memperbaiki ponselnya?"

Namjoon mengangguk, "Ponselnya sudah selesai diperbaiki sejak sehari sebelum dia terbangun." Namjoon terdiam sebentar, "Aku menyimpannya."

Yoongi menghela napas pelan, sebagai sesama Alpha, bisa dibilang dia sedikit banyak mengerti masalah Namjoon, tapi Yoongi belum memiliki Omega makanya dia tidak berani memberi saran terlalu banyak pada Namjoon. Namun dia tahu Namjoon merasa sangat tertekan karena kenyataan baru yang dia terima soal kondisi psikis Seokjin yang selama ini disembunyikan darinya.

"Apa yang kau temukan di ponselnya?" tanya Yoongi hati-hati.

"_Email_ dari dokternya, Seokjin sering menceritakan kondisinya melalui _email_. Kurasa ini salah satu metode untuk mengatasi emosi Seokjin yang tidak stabil saat dia sendirian. Kurasa _email_ itu juga banyak di _laptop_ Seokjin, _laptop_nya dikunci jadi aku bahkan tidak bisa memeriksanya." Namjoon tersenyum miris, "Aku menemukan _email_ yang berisi cerita Seokjin soal ketakutannya padaku, Seokjin bilang aku baru pulang dari salah satu pekerjaan besarku dan Seokjin sangat takut dia mengangguku."

Namjoon tersenyum miris, "Omegaku takut dia akan menganggu waktu istirahatku, dan bodohnya aku tidak sadar dia ketakutan akan itu, ketika pulang, aku memang merasa lelah dan hanya ingin tidur, tapi aku bersumpah demi apapun yang kumiliki, aku tidak pernah marah jika Seokjin mengajakku untuk mengobrol, aku pikir dia mungkin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan dia juga lelah maka aku tidak mengajaknya bicara agar dia bisa beristirahat."

"Kalian benar-benar mengalami masalah miskomunikasi yang parah."

Namjoon tersenyum sedih, "Benar, dulu aku merasa sangat percaya diri kalau aku mengenal Seokjin luar dalam, namun sekarang, aku bahkan ragu apakah Seokjin masih menganggapku sebagai Alphanya atau tidak."

"Namjoon.."

"Kurasa aku memang gagal sebagai Alphanya, tapi aku bersumpah aku tetap mencintai Seokjin, bahkan di antara semua yang sudah terjadi, dan aku mulai berpikiran untuk membiarkannya pergi, aku tetap yakin aku akan terus mencintainya walaupun dia pergi." Namjoon menggeleng pelan, "Tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan Seokjin."

Yoongi melangkah maju dan menepuk bahu Namjoon, "Tenang saja, aku yakin kau dan Seokjin akan baik-baik saja." Yoongi menghela napas, dia tahu selama ini Namjoon memang dikenal sebagai seseorang yang sangat berdedikasi pada pekerjaannya, namun Yoongi juga tahu di semua kesibukan itu Namjoon tidak pernah tidak memikirkan Seokjin, dia selalu memikirkan Seokjin, Yoongi adalah saksi ketika Namjoon mengeluh soal pekerjaannya yang banyak dan membuatnya tidak bisa bertemu Seokjin.

Tangan Yoongi masih aktif menepuk-nepuk bahu Namjoon kemudian dia tertegun saat melihat seseorang yang berjalan melintasi ruangan untuk menghampiri fotografer karena sesi fotonya akan dimulai. "Apa kau sudah berbicara dengan Jungkook mengenai hari itu?"

Namjoon mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Jungkook yang sedang berdiri di depan kamera dan bersiap-siap. "Aku sudah mengatakan padanya untuk melupakan itu, dia sedang _heat_ dan aku mengerti dia pasti merasa tidak nyaman, lagipula kami tidak sampai melakukan itu, aku hanya membantunya dengan tanganku."

Yoongi menghela napas pelan, "Saat itu benar-benar kacau, dia adalah satu-satunya Omega dalam ruangan dan dia mengalami _heat_, dan saat itu hanya kau Alpha yang sudah memiliki Omega dan tidak terganggu dengan aroma Omega lain saat _heat_. Tapi sayangnya rumor yang tersebar justru kau dan dia yang kemungkinan berkencan padahal kau sudah memiliki Omega."

Namjoon tersenyum tipis, "Karena memang pada dasarnya jarang sekali ada Alpha yang benar-benar bisa menahan diri dari Omega yang sedang _heat_, tidak peduli apakah dia sudah memiliki Omega atau tidak."

Yoongi mendecih, "Jadi maksudmu kau ingin mengatakan kalau kau adalah Alpha dengan derajat tinggi yang masuk dalam golongan langka itu?"

Namjoon tertawa keras, "Padahal aku bermaksud untuk mengatakan bahwa aku sudah terlalu mencintai Seokjin hingga aku tidak akan tergoda pada _heat_ Omega lain."

Yoongi mendecih lagi kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Jungkook yang sedang berpose di depan kamera. Jungkook Jeon adalah Omega yang berasal dari Korea Selatan dan dia adalah seorang model, hari itu dia dan Namjoon sedang melakukan pemotretan bersama ketika tiba-tiba saja dia mengalami _heat_.

Seisi ruangan panik, para Beta yang kebanyakan wanita berusaha menutupi Jungkook namun para Alpha yang berada di ruangan jelas akan lepas kendali jika mencium aroma Omega yang sedang _heat_ dan para Beta jelas bukan tandingan Alpha, terlebih lagi mereka wanita. Kala itu, Namjoon adalah satu-satunya Alpha yang tidak terpengaruh aroma _heat_ Jungkook sehingga dia membawa Jungkook ke dalam toilet dan mengunci pintunya rapat-rapat dari dalam.

Yoongi tidak bisa banyak membantu saat itu karena dia sendiri adalah Alpha tanpa Omega yang jelas akan terpengaruh _heat_ Jungkook. Oleh karena itu dia membiarkan Namjoon membawa Jungkook untuk bersembunyi di toilet dengan para Beta yang membantu menutup pintu toilet dari luar. Namjoon dan Jungkook berada di sana selama beberapa jam sampai akhirnya Namjoon keluar dengan Jungkook yang tidak sadarkan diri dalam gendongannya.

Namjoon menyerahkan Jungkook kembali ke manajernya yang seorang Beta dan mengatakan bahwa dia sudah membantu Jungkook untuk mengatasi serangan _heat_nya tadi dan itu membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri. Namjoon meminta manajer Jungkook untuk membawa Omega itu pulang dan memastikan rumah Jungkook aman dari Alpha sampai _heat_nya selesai.

Namun sayangnya tindakan itu justru membuahkan sebuah kesalah pahaman besar, Namjoon keluar dari toilet dengan kondisi sedikit berantakan dan aroma Jungkook yang membungkus tubuhnya, kemudian Jungkook sendiri sampai kehilangan kesadaran. Semua orang menduga Namjoon meniduri Jungkook dan ada kemungkinan mereka berdua diam-diam berkencan karena Namjoon dan Jungkook memang terlihat dekat sejak awal. Padahal sesungguhnya Namjoon mendekati Jungkook karena dia merasa kasihan pada Omega yang lebih muda darinya itu, bekerja dalam dunia _entertainment_ jelas sangat berat untuk seorang Omega muda seperti Jungkook.

Rumor meluas hingga diberitakan oleh media dan publik sendiri menganggap tidak mungkin seorang Alpha membantu seorang Omega yang sedang _heat_ tanpa melakukan hal lebih. Biarpun leher Jungkook bersih tanpa gigitan klaim Namjoon, semua orang menduga Namjoon dan Jungkook sudah melakukan seks saat Jungkook _heat_ kala itu.

Berita itu sendiri terdengar hingga ke telinga Seokjin dan Seokjin histeris. Namjoon menganggap kemurkaan Seokjin kala itu adalah karena dia sendiri sudah sangat jarang tidur dengan Seokjin karena pekerjaannya dan Seokjin yang terlihat pendiam hingga Namjoon tidak berani menghampirinya. Namjoon mencoba menjelaskan namun kemarahan Seokjin sudah begitu nyata hingga akhirnya Seokjin mengatakan bahwa dia akan berpisah dengan Namjoon.

Kalimat perpisahan itu menimbulkan reaksi kemarahan dari Namjoon yang berujung dengan Namjoon mengamuk pada Seokjin. Seokjin mengalami luka di pelipisnya karena Namjoon mendorongnya hingga membentur meja di rumah mereka, hal itu membuat Seokjin semakin hancur dan Namjoon merasa menyesal. Namjoon mencoba untuk minta maaf pada Seokjin namun Seokjin pergi dari rumah mereka dan menginap di rumah Taehyung.

Namjoon gagal mengatakan permintaan maafnya karena Taehyung sangat marah dan dia bahkan menghajar Namjoon atas perbuatannya pada Seokjin. Taehyung mendesak agar Namjoon segera menceraikan Seokjin, mereka mengurus perceraian mereka ke pengadilan namun pengadilan tidak segera mengabulkan gugatan itu karena pasangan Alpha dan Omega yang telah _mating_ tidak seharusnya berpisah.

Seokjin dan Namjoon melewati masa mediasi bersama pihak pengadilan namun Seokjin tidak mengubah keputusannya. Seokjin tetap mempertahankan keinginannya ingin berpisah dari Namjoon hingga mediasi terakhir, dan ketika Seokjin ingin kembali mengajukan perceraiannya ke pengadilan, dia mengalami kecelakaan itu.

Ketika Namjoon tahu Seokjin hilang ingatan, hal pertama yang ingin dilakukan Namjoon adalah memperbaiki kesalahannya dan menjelaskan bahwa dia dan Jungkook tidak terlibat hubungan apapun. Namun dengan kenyataan baru yang dia terima, Namjoon rasa bukan itu satu-satunya hal yang harus dia perbaiki.

Hubungan mereka sudah terlalu rapuh dan bisa hancur kapan saja.

Namjoon tahu itu, dan dia tidak yakin dia bisa memperbaikinya sendiri.

**To Be Continued **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masih tersisa satu part lagi hehehe

Nah, dah ketauan kan kenapa mereka mau cerai. Hahaha

Sampai ketemu di part terakhir!


	3. Part 3: Re-Start ot Love

_Sebagian orang mungkin menganggap kesempatan kedua itu tidak ada, _

_Namun sesungguhnya itu hanyalah perspektif semata. _

_Jika memang jiwamu masih menginginkannya, apa kau akan tetap meninggalkannya? Atau mencoba mengulangi semuanya? _

.

.

* * *

**Re-Start of Love**

* * *

.

.

* * *

**a NamJin Fanfiction **

_**by **_

**Black Lunalite**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_**Warn! **_

_**NamJin, BL, ABO!AU, Fiction.**_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Part **_**3**_** of 3**

* * *

**Part 3: Re-Start of Love**

* * *

Namjoon mengatakan pada Seokjin bahwa ponselnya masih diperbaiki dan masih membutuhkan waktu beberapa hari untuk selesai. Seokjin menerima keputusan itu namun dia akan menanyakan ponselnya tiap beberapa hari sekali dan Namjoon beralasan dia sibuk dan belum sempat mengambil ponsel Seokjin yang diperbaiki.

Akan tetapi Seokjin semakin bersikeras bahwa dia membutuhkan ponselnya hingga akhirnya Namjoon menyerah dan memberikan ponsel Seokjin, tentunya setelah dia menghapus _email_ Seokjin bersama dengan psikiaternya dan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan membuat Seokjin mengetahui apa yang terjadi belakangan ini.

Seokjin menerima ponselnya yang diberikan oleh Namjoon, saat ini dia sedang duduk di tempat tidur dengan Namjoon yang berdiri di hadapannya. Seokjin mendongak untuk tersenyum pada Namjoon, "Terima kasih, Namjoon."

Namjoon mengangguk, "Lusa jadwal _check up_mu di rumah sakit, kan? Dokter bilang dia akan melepas gips di tanganmu."

Seokjin melirik gips di tangannya, "Ah ya, akhirnya aku bisa bergerak bebas lagi." Seokjin tertawa kecil, dia menatap Namjoon namun dia tidak melihat Alphanya itu tertawa, Namjoon hanya tersenyum tipis dan ini membuat Seokjin agak bingung.

Seokjin sudah menginterogasi Yoongi melalui telepon _(Seokjin diam-diam mencuri kontak Yoongi dari ponsel Namjoon) _dan menanyakan soal jadwal pekerjaan Namjoon dan kenapa Alphanya terlihat begitu _stress_ namun Yoongi hanya menjawab itu mungkin disebabkan oleh kelelahan saat bekerja.

Yoongi tidak menjelaskan apapun namun Seokjin sangat khawatir pada Namjoon, Alphanya selalu terlihat murung, dan Seokjin sering menemukan Namjoon menangis seraya memeluknya tiap malam. Seokjin sering berpura-pura tidur untuk mendengarkan apa yang Namjoon katakan saat dia tidur, namun Alphanya hanya akan memeluknya erat-erat seraya membisikkan permintaan maaf dan juga memohon agar Seokjin tidak pergi meninggalkannya.

Seokjin tidak akan pergi meninggalkan Namjoon, itu sudah jelas.

Lantas kenapa Namjoon begitu ketakutan?

Seokjin meraih tangan Namjoon, "Joon.."

"Ya?"

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku? Kenapa kau terlihat sangat _stress_? Kurasa ini bukan masalah pekerjaan karena Yoongi bilang dia sudah mengurangi pekerjaanmu."

Namjoon tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Tidak, aku.."

"Jangan berbohong padaku!" sela Seokjin.

Namjoon terdiam sebentar kemudian dia berlutut di depan Seokjin yang duduk di tempat tidur. "Jinseok, kalau aku melakukan kesalahan padamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tergantung seperti apa kesalahanmu itu."

Namjoon tersenyum tipis, "Bagaimana jika aku mengabaikanmu, aku tidak memperhatikan kondisi emosimu, aku melukaimu karena aku tidak tahu kondisimu dan justru lebih peduli pada hal lain. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan marah padamu, dan tentunya aku juga akan marah pada diriku sendiri." Seokjin menangkup wajah Namjoon dengan tangan kanannya, "Aku tentunya akan marah pada diriku sendiri karena tidak bisa mengerti kondisimu, tapi di sisi lain, aku juga akan marah padamu karena kau mengabaikanku."

"Apakah kau bisa memaafkanku jika aku melakukan itu?"

"Tentu saja," Seokjin tersenyum, "Jika kau meminta maaf padaku, aku pasti memaafkanmu."

"Sungguh?"

Seokjin mengangguk, dia menundukkan kepalanya hingga dahinya bertemu dengan dahi Namjoon. "Kau Alphaku, Namjoon. Tidak peduli separah apa kita bertengkar, pada akhirnya kita pasti akan bersama lagi. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu, itu akan melukaiku."

Namjoon memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum, menikmati hangatnya Seokjin di dekatnya. "Aku akan mati jika kau meninggalkanku."

Seokjin tertawa, "Tidak akan, bukankah kau adalah Alpha yang kuat? Kau tidak akan mati begitu saja."

Namjoon membuka matanya dan senyumnya muncul begitu saja saat melihat Seokjin tertawa lepas di depannya. "Aku jelas akan mati, karena semua keinginanku untuk hidup, berasal darimu, Jinseok." Namjoon bergerak bangun, menangkup wajah Seokjin dan sebelum Omeganya sempat bereaksi lebih jauh, dia sudah menunduk dan menciumnya.

Seokjin terkesiap kaget namun Namjoon tidak memberikannya waktu untuk terkejut. Namjoon mencium Seokjin dalam-dalam seolah dia akan benar-benar kehilangan Seokjin. Dia mendorong tubuh Seokjin hingga berbaring di tempat tidur dengan dirinya di atasnya. Seokjin melingkarkan tangannya di leher Namjoon dan menariknya untuk menciumnya lebih dalam sementara Namjoon dengan senang hati melakukan itu.

Namjoon melepaskan ciumannya setelah sebelumnya memberikan sebuah hisapan lembut di bibir bawah Seokjin. Dia memperhatikan Omeganya yang terengah dengan wajah memerah dan selapis airmata di mata beningnya karena Namjoon menciumnya sampai hampir kehabisan napas.

"Joon?" bisik Seokjin.

"_I love you_, Jinseok. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, kau harus tahu bahwa aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

Seokjin tersenyum, "Aku tahu, Joon."

Namjoon menunduk untuk mencium Seokjin lagi, sejak Seokjin kehilangan ingatannya, Namjoon selalu mencium Seokjin tiap kali dia akan bekerja dan sebelum Seokjin tidur. Namjoon mencoba untuk mengukir semua yang ada dalam diri Seokjin agar nanti jika memang Seokjin akan pergi meninggalkannya, Namjoon tidak akan terlalu hancur.

Seokjin sudah seperti menjadi bagian dalam diri Namjoon, namun sayangnya dia tidak bisa terlalu mengekspresikan itu karena Namjoon menghargai _personal space_ Seokjin. Namjoon tahu batasan _personal space_ yang tidak boleh dilanggar maka ketika Seokjin memilih diam dan menjauh, Namjoon tidak berani memaksanya untuk mendekat.

Namjoon mencintai Seokjin, maka dari itu dia begitu menghargai apapun pilihan Seokjin. Namun sayangnya ini justru membuat Seokjin menderita dan Namjoon tidak mau itu terjadi lagi.

Jika memang Seokjin harus pergi agar dia tidak merasakan sakit karena Namjoon, maka Namjoon akan merelakannya.

Airmata Namjoon menetes saat membayangkan Seokjin yang pergi dari kehidupannya, Seokjin yang merasakan airmata itu jatuh di pipinya segera membuka mata dan melepaskan ciumannya namun Namjoon menutup mata Seokjin dengan telapak tangannya.

"Namjoon?"

"Tidak," Namjoon menggigit bibirnya agar Seokjin tidak mengetahui bahwa dia menangis, "Maafkan aku, Jinseok." Namjoon menunduk untuk mencium Seokjin lagi.

Seokjin bisa merasakan Namjoon menangis saat menciumnya, Seokjin ingin bertanya, namun dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia tanyakan. Seokjin hanya tahu Namjoon terluka karena sesuatu, dan jika Namjoon menangis di hadapannya, maka sudah jelas Namjoon terluka karena dia.

Namun Seokjin tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi di antara mereka hingga begitu menyakiti Namjoon.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin menggerakkan tangan kirinya dengan perlahan, gipsnya sudah dilepas dan sekarang dia sudah diperbolehkan untuk kembali beraktivitas dengan kedua tangannya, walaupun memang hanya aktivitas ringan yang diizinkan oleh dokter yang menangani Seokjin. Seokjin menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi ruang tunggu rumah sakit seraya menunggu Taehyung yang sedang pergi ke toilet.

Adik Seokjin itu sudah kembali dari urusan pekerjaannya dan dia bersikeras mengantar Seokjin _check up_ ke rumah sakit untuk melepas gipsnya. Seokjin menatap sekitar koridor dan karena dia belum melihat tanda-tanda kemunculan Taehyung, Seokjin memutuskan untuk mengambil ponselnya, dia mengirim _chat_ pada Namjoon dan mengatakan bahwa gipsnya sudah dilepas.

Kemudian setelahnya Seokjin terdiam, dia teringat soal obat-obatan yang dia temui, ketika dia mendapatkan ponselnya kembali, Seokjin hanya memotret obat-obatan itu karena dia belum bisa mencari tahu soal obat itu, Seokjin berniat untuk menunggu gipsnya lepas agar dia bisa lebih leluasa menggunakan ponselnya.

Seokjin mencari foto obat-obatannya dan mulai mengetikkan nama obat itu di mesin pencari, tak lama kemudian hasil penelusuran pun keluar dan Seokjin membuka _link_ paling atas, dia membaca sederet kalimat di sana dan tertegun, itu adalah obat untuk gangguan tidur, Seokjin mencari obat lainnya dan hasilnya mengarah ke obat psikotropika lainnya.

Tangan Seokjin gemetar, _apa yang terjadi pada dirinya hingga membutuhkan obat psikotropika?_

"Hei Jin, maaf, toiletnya ramai." Taehyung berjalan menghampiri Seokjin dan dia tertegun saat melihat wajah Seokjin yang memucat. "Seokjin?"

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Taehyung dengan pandangan mata agak tidak fokus. "Taehyung.. apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Dahi Taehyung berkerut, "Apa maksudmu?"

Seokjin menunjukkan foto obat yang dia temukan dan juga hasil pencariannya. Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya, dia tahu sebelum kecelakaan kakaknya dalam penanganan seorang psikiater karena Taehyung pernah memergokinya keluar dari ruangan dokternya. Taehyung memaksa Seokjin untuk menceritakan semuanya dan Seokjin mengaku dia dalam perawatan seorang psikiater untuk masalah _stress_nya. Akan tetapi Taehyung tidak tahu kakaknya membutuhkan obat-obatan karena Seokjin hanya mengatakan dia harus mengikuti sesi konsultasi, walaupun seharusnya Taehyung sudah menduga Seokjin pastinya mendapatkan obat-obatan karena kakaknya ditangani oleh seorang psiakiter dan bukannya psikolog.

"Kita bicara di rumahku saja." ujar Taehyung seraya membantu Seokjin berdiri.

.

Seokjin duduk seraya memeluk lututnya di sofa rumah Taehyung, Taehyung baru saja menceritakan soal dirinya yang ditangani seorang psikiater karena masalah _stress_ berat yang dialaminya. Taehyung juga menceritakan bahwa penyebab _stress_ Seokjin adalah karena kesibukan Namjoon yang menyebabkan Seokjin minim perhatian dan juga keinginan terpendam Seokjin yang ingin memiliki bayi namun terlalu takut itu akan mengganggu Namjoon.

"Aku.. benar-benar mengalami semua itu?" tanya Seokjin untuk kesekian kalinya.

Taehyung menghela napas pelan, dia meraih salah satu tangan Seokjin dan menggenggamnya. "Aku menahan diri selama ini karena aku tidak mau penyembuhanmu terhambat karena beban pikiran. Tapi sekarang kau sudah menemukan faktanya sendiri dan kurasa kau berhak untuk tahu."

"Tapi apa kondisiku benar-benar separah itu?"

Taehyung mengangguk, "Terlebih lagi sejak rumor di antara Namjoon dan Jungkook, kau bahkan mengajukan perceraian pada Namjoon."

"Siapa Jungkook?"

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya, "Kau yakin kau siap untuk ini?"

Seokjin mengangguk. Dia melihat Taehyung mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu di sana kemudian dia memberikan ponselnya pada Seokjin, Seokjin menerima ponsel Taehyung dan dia melihat laman berita di layar ponsel Taehyung.

Berita itu menunjukkan soal Namjoon yang seorang Alpha '_membantu'_ salah seorang model bernama Jungkook yang sedang mengalami _heat_ di tengah pemotretan. Seokjin melebarkan matanya saat melihat itu, dia menatap artikel itu dan Taehyung bergantian, "Namjoon.. selingkuh dariku?"

Taehyung mengangkat bahunya, "Kalian bertengkar karena itu, dan kau mengajukan perceraian. Kemudian sejak itu kau tinggal di rumahku, hari ketika kau mengalami kecelakaan adalah hari dimana kau akan mengirimkan berkasmu lagi ke pengadilan karena mediasi kalian sudah selesai dan tidak berhasil."

"Namjoon benar-benar selingkuh dariku?"

"Namjoon tidak mengatakan apapun, aku terlalu marah padanya. Dia sempat datang ke sini beberapa kali sejak kau tinggal di sini, tapi kau tidak pernah mau menemuinya, dan aku tidak mau kau bertambah _stress_ sehingga aku juga melarangnya datang. Sejak kau mengajukan perceraian, kau sangat mudah histeris dan aku berusaha semampuku untuk mengurangi penderitaanmu dengan menjauhkan Namjoon."

Seokjin terdiam, jika kondisinya separah itu, maka seharusnya dia tidak mau menemui Namjoon. Seokjin tahu dia hilang ingatan, namun perasaan seorang Omega tidak akan mungkin melupakan semua luka yang diberikan Namjoon padanya. Seharusnya alam bawah sadar Seokjin sadar dan menolak Namjoon, lantas kenapa dia tidak merasakan itu?

Kenapa Seokjin tidak merasa marah pada Namjoon ketika dia sadar? Kenapa dia justru merasa dia begitu merindukan Namjoon ketika dia sadar?

"Seokjin? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Taehyung khawatir. "Kau tahu, kau bisa melanjutkan perceraian itu sekarang, aku bisa membantumu mengurusnya jika kau mau."

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Taehyung dan bermaksud untuk menjawab namun dia terhenti saat ponselnya yang diletakkan di atas meja bergetar. Seokjin melihat nama '_Namjoon'_ di sana dan dia tertegun.

Taehyung melirik ponsel Seokjin dan pemiliknya bergantian, "Kau tidak mau menjawabnya?"

Seokjin masih diam kemudian dia menarik napas dalam, "Tidak, aku tidak mau menjawabnya."

Taehyung mengangguk dan dia membiarkan ponsel Seokjin bergetar hingga akhirnya berhenti sendiri. Taehyung melirik Seokjin lagi, "Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

Seokjin mengangguk, "Taehyung, kau mengenal siapa Jungkook ini?"

"Uuh.. tidak, aku belum pernah bertemu dan bekerja dengannya. Tapi aku tahu beberapa orang yang mengenalnya."

"Bisa bantu aku agar aku bisa menemuinya?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Namjoon memperhatikan ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja, seharian ini dia mencoba menghubungi Seokjin namun tidak ada jawaban. Ketika Namjoon mencoba menghubungi Eleanor, wanita itu hanya mengatakan bahwa Seokjin pergi ke rumah sakit bersama Taehyung dan tidak pulang setelahnya. Eleanor mencoba menghubungi Seokjin namun dia hanya mengatakan bahwa Seokjin akan menetap untuk sementara waktu di rumah Taehyung.

Saat mendengar itu, Namjoon merasa seperti terkena serangan jantung. Seokjin pasti sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dan apa yang dia lupakan dan pastinya dia kembali marah dan membenci Namjoon. Namjoon mencoba berpikir positif dan kembali menghubungi Seokjin tiap jam namun reaksi Seokjin tetap sama, dia tidak mau mengangkat telepon dari Namjoon.

Namjoon menghela napas pelan, ketakutannya akan kepergian Seokjin kembali dan yang sejak tadi Namjoon lakukan hanya duduk diam menatap ponselnya dengan harapan Seokjin akan menjawab pangggilannya. Namjoon sedang menimbang-nimbang apakah dia perlu menghubungi Seokjin lagi atau tidak ketika tiba-tiba saja ponselnya mengeluarkan dentingan pelan.

Tangan Namjoon segera menyambar ponselnya dan dia melihat Seokjin baru saja mengiriminya sebuah pesan di _chatroom_. Seokjin mengirimkan _screencapture_ dari beritanya dan Jungkook beserta foto obat psikotropika atas nama Seokjin. Namjoon merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak, dan belum sempat dia bereaksi, Seokjin kembali mengirimkan pesan.

_**Jinseok: Aku butuh jawaban,**_

_**Jinseok: dan aku akan mencarinya sendiri. **_

Hanya itu pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Seokjin dan ketika Namjoon mencoba menghubungi ponsel Seokjin kembali, Seokjin sudah mematikan ponselnya.

Namjoon meremas rambutnya frustasi, kali ini dia akan benar-benar kehilangan Seokjin.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin duduk sendiri dalam sebuah _café_ tempat dia akan bertemu dengan Jungkook. Dia sudah meminta Taehyung untuk mengatur pertemuannya dengan Jungkook dan walaupun agak sulit karena Jungkook adalah model yang sibuk, Seokjin berhasil membuat janji temu dengan Jungkook setelah seminggu lebih menunggu.

Sebenarnya Seokjin tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan ketika menerima fakta soal dirinya yang _stress_ dan depresi berat serta fakta soal Namjoon dan Jungkook. Terlalu banyak yang harus diterima namun bukan berarti Seokjin harus gegabah. Seokjin memikirkan semuanya hati-hati dan dengan menjauh dari Namjoon, Seokjin bisa mendapatkan pandangan yang tidak memihak dan dia memutuskan untuk mencari jawabannya sendiri.

Seokjin akan bertanya pada Jungkook soal apa yang sebenarnya terjadi karena jika memang Namjoon berselingkuh darinya, Seokjin akan langsung meninggalkan Alpha itu dan pergi sejauh mungkin dari Namjoon.

Akan tetapi sebenarnya daripada itu, Seokjin lebih tertarik untuk menemukan jawaban dari rasa depresinya dan kenapa dia bisa merasa seperti itu. Seokjin harus menemui dokternya dan menanyakan soal kondisi mentalnya selama ini.

Seokjin yakin jika memang dia mengalami tekanan batin begitu hebat akan kehadiran Namjoon, maka seharusnya dia tidak akan mau melihat Namjoon lagi. Tidak peduli apa yang Seokjin ingat dan tidak ingat, Seokjin yakin hatinya tidak akan berbohong dan jika hatinya menginginkan Namjoon, maka Seokjin harus bisa menemukan jawaban dari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"_Uhm_.. apa kau Seokjin?"

Seokjin mendongak saat mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan nada ragu-ragu dan dia melihat Jungkook di sana. Omega yang bekerja sebagai model itu terlihat lebih manis dan polos daripada fotonya. Seokjin menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengizinkan Jungkook untuk duduk, "Terima kasih sudah bersedia menemuiku."

Jungkook menggeleng pelan, "Sebenarnya aku sudah menunggu kapan kau akan menghubungiku." Jungkook tersenyum, "Aku juga Omega, dan aku jelas tidak mau Alphaku membantu Omega lain saat _heat_. Sejak hari itu, aku selalu ketakutan aku akan melukai perasaanmu, tapi Namjoon terus mengatakan agar aku melupakan apa yang terjadi karena dia tidak mau aku terus-terusan merasa bersalah."

Seokjin terdiam, dia bisa menyimpulkan Jungkook adalah anak yang baik karena ketika dia mengatakan itu semua, Seokjin bisa melihat kesungguhan dan juga kesedihan dari matanya. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Jungkook mengulum bibirnya, "Aku memiliki masalah dengan obat _heat suppressant_, tiap kali mengkonsumsi itu aku akan mengalami gejala keracunan dan pada akhirnya aku akan merasa seperti hampir mati. Dokter melarangku meminum _heat suppressant_ lagi dan memintaku untuk selalu mengawasi tanggal _heat_ku."

Seokjin terdiam sementara kepalanya memutar informasi dari Jungkook. Seorang Omega yang belum memiliki Alpha pastinya akan mengkonsumsi obat _heat suppressant_ untuk berjaga-jaga agar dia tidak mengalami _heat_ secara mendadak dan juga untuk menekan aromanya agar tidak terlalu menggoda. Namun sebenarnya kasus _heat_ yang terjadi secara mendadak itu hampir tidak pernah terjadi dan Omega bisa mengetahui kapan _heat_ mereka akan datang karena kondisinya akan muncul sejak beberapa hari lalu dan biasanya _heat_ itu selalu datang di tanggal yang sama tiap bulannya.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi hari itu?" tanya Seokjin.

"Aku tidak tahu, kami bekerja seperti biasa, kemudian fotografer yang menangani kami mengatakan bahwa siang nanti dia akan digantikan oleh fotografer lain karena dia harus mengejar pesawat ke Kanada. Saat itu tidak ada yang salah, aku merasa aku baik-baik saja sampai kemudian tiba-tiba saja serangan _heat_ menyerang tubuhku. Untungnya semua orang bereaksi cepat, para Beta menutupiku dan mereka juga menyegel studio agar orang lain tidak bisa masuk. Kemudian Namjoon membawaku ke toilet agar tidak mengganggu para Alpha di studio."

Jungkook melirik Seokjin ragu-ragu sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya, "Mungkin ini agak aneh, tapi hanya Namjoon yang tidak bereaksi dengan kondisiku, semua orang mengatakan para Alpha benar-benar di luar kendali tapi Namjoon sangat tenang, dia bahkan tidak menampakkan reaksi saat aroma _heat_ku menyebar di seluruh ruangan."

"Apa kau dan Namjoon.. melakukan seks?"

Jungkook menggeleng cepat seraya mengibaskan tangannya dengan panik, "Tidak! Tidak, aku bersumpah! Aku bersumpah kami tidak melakukan apapun! Namjoon hanya membantuku dengan tangannya, dia bahkan tidak melakukan hal lain selain membantuku agar cepat klimaks." Jungkook menjelaskan dengan terburu-buru dan sangat panik.

Seokjin memiringkan kepalanya, "Hmm, kau yakin? Omega saat _heat_ cenderung kehilangan kontrol akan dirinya sendiri. Aku juga Omega dan aku tahu bagaimana rasanya saat _heat_ menyerang."

"Tidak, aku yakin. Aku ingat karena saat itu Namjoon mengatakan kalau dia hanya ingin membantuku, aromaku saat _heat_ tidak mengganggunya sama sekali karena dia sudah memiliki Omega."

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya, "Itu tidak akan terjadi, itu hanya terjadi.."

"Pada '_fated pairs_', aku tahu. Kukira kau dan Namjoon itu _fated pairs_, ternyata bukan ya?"

Seokjin menggeleng, "Aku dan Namjoon bertemu seperti pasangan pada umumnya, kami berkenalan, berteman, sampai akhirnya menikah."

"Wah, kalau begitu kurasa Namjoon benar-benar mencintaimu, karena jika kalian bukan _fated pairs_, maka ini tidak akan terjadi." Jungkook tersenyum, "Kau beruntung sekali, aku juga ingin bertemu Alpha yang mencintaiku seperti itu." Jungkook menopang dagunya, "Tapi kurasa itu tidak akan terjadi padaku, aku menjauhi tiap Alpha yang mendekatiku karena aku takut, _heat suppressant_ tidak bekerja padaku dan aku selalu ketakutan mereka akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padaku jika mereka terlalu mendekat."

"Kau tidak menggunakan kontrasepsi? Jika kau menggunakannya, kau tidak perlu khawatir soal Alpha yang mendekatimu. Apapun yang kau lakukan, kau tidak akan hamil."

Jungkook tertawa kecil, "Aku juga tidak cocok dengan itu, tapi anehnya aku tidak alergi pada obat-obatan lainnya. Makanya para dokter hanya mengingatkanku untuk hati-hati, para dokter itu juga tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan padaku."

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya, "Lantas apa yang menyebabkan _heat_mu muncul secara tiba-tiba hari itu?"

Jungkook mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku sangat menyesal itu harus terjadi dan membuatmu dan Namjoon bertengkar." Jungkook tersenyum, "Tolong maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa mengontrol kondisi tubuhku sendiri, aku memang selalu menyusahkan orang lain."

Seokjin menggeleng pelan, "Oh, tidak apa, aku menemuimu karena aku menginginkan kejelasan. Dan sekarang aku sudah mendapatkannya." Seokjin tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih karena kau tidak marah padaku." Jungkook menarik napas dalam, "Semoga kau dan Namjoon baik-baik saja, aku tahu Namjoon sangat mencintaimu, bahkan jika kalian bukan _fated pairs_, kurasa kalian sudah lebih dari itu."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit tempat psikiaternya berada, setelah kemarin dia mengurus masalahnya dengan Jungkook dan mendapat penjelasan, Seokjin bermaksud untuk menemui psikiaternya dan menanyakan terkait riwayat kondisinya.

Taehyung bersikeras menemani Seokjin namun Seokjin bilang dia ingin mengurus semua ini sendiri, Seokjin sudah mengatakan pada Namjoon bahwa dia ingin mencari jawabannya sendiri dan dia akan melakukannya. Seokjin tidak mau penilaian dari orang lain terkait situasinya ini akan mempengaruhi keputusannya selanjutnya.

Seokjin tidak mau gegabah karena dia tahu apapun keputusannya nanti, ini akan menentukan masa depannya dan Namjoon. Seokjin berjalan dengan pandangan lurus ke depan sampai dia terhenti saat melihat Namjoon yang duduk di ruang tunggu periksa dokter. Seokjin berhasil melarikan diri ke balik salah satu dinding dan mengintip Namjoon yang terlihat menunduk dan menatap cincin di jarinya, Seokjin melihat Namjoon memainkan cincin di jarinya kemudian dia berdiri dan berjalan pergi.

Namjoon terlihat buruk, wajahnya pucat, mungkin karena tidak mendapat tidur yang cukup, dan tubuhnya juga sedikit lebih kurus dari terakhir Seokjin melihatnya hampir dua minggu lalu. Seokjin mengawasi sampai Namjoon benar-benar pergi kemudian dia kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor dan mengetuk ruangan dokternya.

Ketika dia dipersilakan masuk, Seokjin segera masuk dan melihat seorang pria yang duduk di balik meja. Pria itu berdiri dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, "Seokjin, senang melihatmu terlihat baik."

Seokjin melangkah masuk ragu-ragu, "Anda.. Dr. Greene?"

"Edward Greene, tapi kau selalu memanggilku Edward jadi tetap panggil aku seperti itu."

Seokjin mengangguk pelan dan duduk di hadapan Edward, "Kau mengingatku, kan?"

Edward tertawa, "Tentu saja, Seokjin. Aku mengenalmu dengan baik, dan sekarang aku juga mengenal Alphamu, tak kusangka aku akan memiliki pasien pasangan Alpha dan Omega."

Seokjin melebarkan matanya, "Apa maksudmu dengan '_memiliki pasien pasangan Alpha dan Omega_'? Bukankah pasienmu hanya aku?"

Edward tersenyum tipis, "Sejak seminggu lalu Namjoon resmi menjadi pasienku. Dia memberi _request_ khusus pada rumah sakit agar dirawat olehku, manajernya juga melakukan itu dan karena aku memang mengenalnya, aku menerima dia sebagai pasienku."

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, mendadak rasa ingin tahunya terkait riwayat kondisinya menghilang begitu saja digantikan oleh rasa khawatir pada Namjoon. "Apa yang terjadi pada Namjoon?"

"Insomnia, dia mengalami mimpi buruk selama berhari-hari sampai kemudian dia datang ke sini dan minta diberikan obat tidur. Aku menolak, kondisinya terjadi karena _stress_, dia memikirkan terlalu banyak hal. Aku memintanya untuk tetap tenang dan hanya memberikan jadwal konsultasi dua kali dalam seminggu. Hari ini jadwal konsultasinya, kebetulan sekali kau melihatnya."

"Lalu.. bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan lebih jauh, tapi kurasa dia akan baik-baik saja dengan dukungan yang tepat."

Seokjin diam, tapi dia tetap merasa khawatir, bahkan Seokjin hampir melompat dari kursinya untuk pergi mengejar Namjoon namun dia menahannya.

"Ah, kau ke sini untuk menanyakan kondisimu sebelum kecelakaan, bukan? Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Seokjin terdiam sebentar kemudian dia menatap Edward, "Apa aku membenci Namjoon?"

Edward tersenyum, "Itu hal yang ingin kau ketahui?"

Seokjin mengangguk, "Karena jika aku membencinya, maka aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Jika aku membencinya dan Namjoon sendiri mulai menyerah padaku, maka hubungan kami tidak akan berhasil. Hubungan Alpha dan Omega merupakan kerjasama di antara keduanya, jika salah satunya menyerah, maka ini tidak akan berhasil."

"Lalu bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Apa?"

Edward menjalin jemarinya di atas meja, "Apa kau membenci Namjoon?"

Seokjin terdiam sebentar, jika seseorang bertanya apakah dia membenci Namjoon, maka seharusnya Seokjin menjawab tidak. Jika Seokjin membenci Namjoon, maka hal pertama yang harus dia lakukan setelah menemukan apa yang terjadi saat ingatannya hilang adalah meneruskan perceraian mereka dan pergi meninggalkan Namjoon.

Seokjin masih diam dan Edward memanggilnya lagi. Seokjin mengangkat pandangannya dan menatap Edward, dokternya itu masih tersenyum tenang dan sepertinya dia bisa menduga jawaban Seokjin.

"Aku tidak membencinya," ujar Seokjin. "Karena jika iya, maka saat ini aku tidak akan duduk di hadapanmu dan menanyakan riwayat kondisiku."

Edward mengangguk pelan, "Itu benar. Berdasarkan semua sesi konsultasi kita, kau tidak membencinya, rasa _stress_ dalam dirimu muncul karena ketakutanmu pada dirimu sendiri. Kau takut kau akan hamil, kau takut memikirkan reaksi Namjoon, kau takut kau akan membebani Alphamu sendiri. Ini terjadi karena kau dan Namjoon tidak membicarakan ini, padahal sebenarnya tanpa kau ketahui, Namjoon juga takut menghampirimu, Namjoon takut dia akan menganggumu."

Seokjin tertegun, "Apa?"

"Ketakutanmu membuatmu menutup diri dari Alphamu sendiri, sementara Alphamu sangat menghargai dirimu hingga dia merasa bahwa jika kau terlihat tidak ingin ditemui, maka itu artinya kau tidak mau menemuinya. Namjoon memilih diam karena dia takut tindakannya akan membuatmu marah, dia tidak mau membuatmu terluka, tapi diamnya Namjoon justru membuat ketakutanmu membesar hingga akhirnya bom waktu itu meledak dan kalian memutuskan untuk berpisah."

Seokjin tersenyum tipis, "Kesimpulannya, kami berdua sama-sama bodoh dalam hal ini."

Edward tersenyum, "Bukan aku yang mengatakan itu."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Namjoon berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya dengan pandangan kosong. Sejak Seokjin pergi dan menetap di rumah Taehyung lagi, Namjoon lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk terjaga semalaman dan melakukan apapun yang bisa dia lakukan untuk kemudian kembali bekerja di pagi harinya.

Kondisinya memburuk, jauh lebih buruk daripada saat Seokjin meninggalkannya saat mengurus proses perceraian mereka. Akan tetapi Namjoon tidak mau mengakui itu, dia berusaha sekuatnya untuk tampil biasa saja dan bekerja dengan baik, untungnya biarpun wajahnya pucat karena kurang tidur, efek _make-up_ akan mengembalikan kembali rona wajah Namjoon. Walaupun tentu saja Namjoon mendapatkan ceramah tambahan soal pentingnya mengurus kondisi kulit bagi model dari periasnya di tiap harinya.

Namjoon menghela napas pelan, dia tidak tahu berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan Seokjin untuk mencari jawaban tapi Namjoon bersedia menunggu. Namjoon tidak peduli selama apa Seokjin akan pergi meninggalkannya, asalkan Seokjin kembali, Namjoon tidak akan keberatan.

Akan tetapi saat ini Seokjin tidak memberikan kepastian akankah dia kembali pada Namjoon atau tidak, dan hal ini membuat Namjoon hampir gila. Namjoon berguling di tempat tidurnya dan memejamkan mata, dia mencoba untuk tidur namun matanya kembali terbuka lebar saat mendengar dering ponselnya.

Namjoon meraih ponselnya dan matanya melebar saat melihat Seokjin menghubunginya, Namjoon menarik napas dalam dan menenangkan diri kemudian dia menjawab telepon dari Seokjin.

"Jinseok?"

"_Hei," _

Namjoon menghembuskan napas lega saat mendengar suara Seokjin, "Hei,"

"_Apa aku membangunkanmu? Maaf karena menelepon tengah malam seperti ini." _

"Tidak, tidak apa. Aku belum tidur."

"_Namjoon.." _

"Ya, Jinseok?"

"_Apa yang sudah kita lakukan?" _

Namjoon terdiam, dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon Seokjin. Namjoon tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, karena mereka berdua melakukan kesalahan, Namjoon menganggap hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, namun ternyata Seokjin terluka karenanya. Seokjin menganggap Namjoon tidak mau diganggu olehnya, namun ternyata Namjoon terlalu takut memulai.

"Aku tidak tahu.."

"_Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Bisakah kita meneruskan ini? Bagaimana jika ini terjadi lagi?" _

"Kim Seokjin, jangan pernah ragu apakah kita bisa meneruskan ini karena kita bisa, kita bisa melalui semua ini. Jinseok, aku mencintaimu, lebih besar daripada hidupku, jika ada satu hal yang ingin kupertahankan dalam hidup, itu adalah dirimu."

Seokjin tidak mengatakan apapun dan ini membuat Namjoon mulai pasrah akan apapun yang terjadi pada dirinya dan hubungannya. Jika memang Seokjin tidak sanggup lagi berada di sisinya, maka Namjoon tidak berhak memaksanya.

"_Aku tahu kau mencintaiku, Namjoon." _

"Jinseok.."

"_Dan aku mencintaimu juga."_ Seokjin menarik napas, _"Apa kau masih menyimpan berkas perceraian kita?" _

Namjoon merasa darahnya turun ke dasar tubuhnya dan sekelilingnya mendadak menjadi dingin. "K-kenapa?"

"_Apa kau masih menyimpannya, Namjoon?" _

Namjoon memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, hatinya terasa hancur namun dia berusaha semampunya untuk menguatkan diri, Seokjin sudah memutuskan, dan Namjoon hanya bisa menghargai keputusan Seokjin. "Ya, aku masih menyimpannya."

"_Kapan kau libur? Aku ingin bertemu." _

Namjoon menarik napas dalam, "Jadwalku kosong minggu depan."

"_Oke, kita bertemu minggu depan, bawa berkas perceraian kita, Namjoon." _

Namjoon menggigit bibirnya, "Baiklah," bisiknya.

"_Terima kasih,"_ Seokjin menghembuskan napasnya perlahan, _"Good bye, Namjoon." _

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Namjoon sudah berjanji untuk bertemu dengan Seokjin hari ini, Seokjin meminta untuk bertemu di _Tocqueville Restaurant_, itu adalah restoran tempat mereka makan bersama untuk pertama kalinya di New York. Saat itu Namjoon mengajaknya ke sana untuk merayakan _anniversary_ mereka yang pertama setelah menikah.

Tempat itu memberikan banyak kenangan indah untuk Namjoon, namun sepertinya itu akan menjadi tempat perpisahan mereka kali ini.

Namjoon berjalan masuk ke dalam restoran, dia sudah memesan meja sebelumnya karena restoran ini memang membutuhkan reservasi. Dia duduk di kursinya karena Seokjin belum datang dan menunggu, berkas perceraian mereka diletakkan dengan rapi di atas meja, Namjoon memang belum menandatangani berkas itu, namun tandatangan Seokjin sudah tertera di sana sejak awal.

Beberapa menit yang terasa sangat lama untuk Namjoon berlalu dan akhirnya Seokjin muncul, Omeganya terlihat manis seperti biasanya, dia tersenyum pada Namjoon dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Hai," sapa Seokjin.

Namjoon tersenyum, melihat senyuman Seokjin seolah memberikan angin segar untuk kehidupannya tanpa Seokjin selama beberapa minggu ini. "Hei,"

"Aku baru saja dari rumah sakit." ujar Seokjin dan ini membuat Namjoon terkejut, Seokjin menggeleng pelan saat Namjoon akan menyela dan Namjoon kembali menutup mulutnya. "Aku pergi ke sana karena aku tidak mendapat _heat_." Seokjin tersenyum miring, "Sudah lebih dari satu bulan sejak aku sadarkan diri dan ternyata aku belum mengalami _heat_. Apa kau tidak menyadari itu?"

"L-lalu? Apa kata dokter?" tanya Namjoon, suaranya mendadak serak.

"Mereka bilang aku _stress_, saat ini aku berada dalam masa tidak subur. Dokter menyarankan untuk mengurangi _stress_ dengan melakukan relaksasi, dan aku juga diminta untuk berhenti mengkonsumsi pil kontrasepsi. Jika masih belum berhasil, maka aku perlu terapi." Seokjin mengangkat bahunya dengan gaya tidak peduli, "Aku diberikan beberapa vitamin dan semacamnya kemudian mereka mengizinkanku pergi."

Namjoon menghembuskan napas lega, "Kalau begitu kau harus menyenangkan dirimu sendiri."

Seokjin mengangguk pelan, kemudian dia menuding berkas di atas meja. "Apa itu berkas perceraian kita?"

Namjoon mengangguk pelan-pelan, "Aku.. belum menandatanganinya." ujar Namjoon seraya menyerahkan berkas itu pada Seokjin. "Tapi.. jika kau mau aku menandatanganinya sekarang, kurasa.. aku bisa."

Seokjin menerima amplop besar itu, "Oh, benarkah? Tidak apa." Dia membuka amplop itu dan membaca semua berkas di sana, di sana juga tertera hasil mediasi mereka yang tidak berhasil. Seokjin membacanya cukup lama sementara Namjoon duduk dengan cemas di hadapannya. Kemudian setelah selesai Seokjin memasukkan kembali berkas itu ke amplop lalu memberikannya pada Namjoon.

Namjoon menerima berkas itu dengan pasrah, "Apa kau ingin aku menandatangani berkas ini sekarang?"

Seokjin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Siapa yang bilang begitu? Aku memberikannya padamu agar kau membuangnya."

Namjoon membulatkan matanya, "Hah?"

Seokjin tertawa kecil, "Astaga, Alpha. Apa kau mengira aku ingin kita bercerai setelah semua yang harus kita lalui?"

Namjoon kehabisan kata-kata, sejak mereka berkencan dulu, Seokjin memang suka menjahilinya karena dia bilang dia bosan menghadapi Namjoon yang kadang terlalu serius. Akan tetapi biasanya Namjoon tidak pernah jatuh untuk tipuan Seokjin, ini adalah kali pertama tipuan Seokjin berhasil, bahkan dia benar-benar membuat jantung Namjoon hampir berhenti.

Seokjin menunjukkan jarinya dimana cincin pernikahan mereka terpasang, "Aku masih tidak mau melepaskan cincin ini dan itu artinya aku masih tidak mau melepaskanmu." Seokjin menyipitkan matanya, "Aku masih akan terus berada di sekitarmu, Alpha. Akan kutunjukkan padamu apa yang terjadi jika aku berubah menjadi posesif dan tidak akan membiarkanmu mengabaikanku sedikitpun."

Namjoon tertawa pendek, "Kalau saja ini bukan di restoran, aku pasti sudah menciummu sampai kehabisan napas, Omega."

Seokjin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kemudian dia tersenyum miring dengan mata yang dibuat sepolos mungkin, "_Try me_, Alpha."

Namjoon menggeram rendah, "Haruskah kita melewatkan makan malam ini dan kembali ke rumah secepatnya?"

Seokjin tertawa, "Oh tidak bisa, aku kelaparan dan masakan restoran ini adalah salah satu kesukaanku." Seokjin mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil pelayan. "Lagipula besok kita akan naik penerbangan pagi, kita harus tidur cepat."

Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya, "Penerbangan pagi?"

Seokjin tersenyum lebar, "Kau harus menghadiri _fashion week_ di Paris, kan?"

Namjoon mengangguk, "Ya, tapi itu masih sekitar dua minggu lagi."

"Kita berangkat ke Paris besok, aku sudah mengurus tiketnya dan aku juga sudah mengosongkan jadwalmu sampai _fashion week_ itu bersama Yoongi." Seokjin tersenyum jenaka, "Bagaimana dengan bulan madu kedua untuk relaksasi, _hum_?"

Namjoon terperangah, "Oh, aku ingin sekali menghukummu, Jinseok." Namjoon membuka buku menu saat pelayan sudah berdiri di sebelah mereka dan Namjoon mulai memesan. "Ah, tapi bagaimana dengan Taehyung? Aku agak takut dia akan menghajarku."

Seokjin tertawa saat mendengar itu, "Taehyung mendukung apapun keputusanku, yah dia memang masih kurang menyukaimu, tapi kurasa jika kau membuktikan bahwa kau bisa lebih baik dari sebelumnya, Taehyung tidak akan keberatan."

Namjoon menghela napas lega, "Oh, dia jelas akan melihatku memanjakanmu dalam taraf yang berlebihan setelah ini."

Seokjin tertawa kecil mendengar itu kemudian dia menyebutkan pesanan mereka dan setelah pelayan mereka pergi, Seokjin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Namjoon. "Hei, Namjoon."

"Ya?"

"Bicara soal kau yang ingin menghukumku.. aku.."

"Aku tidak akan menghukummu, itu tidak akan terjadi, tidak akan." Namjoon menyela dengan cepat.

Seokjin mengangkat sebelah bahunya, "_I'm not saying you can't do that, I'm okay with it. You can slap my ass, you know._" Seokjin menyeringai saat melihat Namjoon terkejut, "_I'm all for your punishment_, Alpha." bisik Seokjin seduktif.

_Oh, God. _

Namjoon benar-benar ingin membawa Seokjin pergi dari sini dan mengurungnya di kamar sampai besok!

* * *

**The End**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Tenang, ada sedikit epilog untuk kalian. hehehe

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

Seokjin mengimbangi ciuman Namjoon dengan kewalahan, dia tahu Alphanya itu sudah sangat haus akan dirinya tapi Seokjin tidak mengira Namjoon akan sekacau ini. Seokjin mendesah keras saat Namjoon meremas pinggulnya dari dalam pakaian. Namjoon selalu tahu bagian mana yang harus disentuh untuk membuat Seokjin tidak berdaya.

Padahal saat ini mereka baru saja tiba di hotel mereka di Paris tapi bukannya _jet lag_ atau apa, Namjoon malah bersemangat sekali untuk '_menghabisi'_ Seokjin. Yah, ini juga setengahnya salah Seokjin sendiri yang menggoda Namjoon selama perjalanan mereka ke Paris, Seokjin sangat menikmati ekspresi Namjoon saat menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan apapun karena mereka berada di pesawat.

Seokjin memeluk leher Namjoon dan mendesah dengan keras di telinga Alphanya ketika Namjoon mulai meraba dadanya dari balik pakaian Seokjin. Namjoon menggerakkan wajahnya dan menempelkannya di sela leher Seokjin, dia menciumi bagian tanda klaim buatannya dan itu membuat Seokjin bergidik karena geli.

"_Uhm_.. Joon.." desah Seokjin kemudian meraih wajah Namjoon dan membuat Alphanya itu menciumnya.

Namjoon mencium Seokjin dengan dalam sementara tangannya bergerak aktif melucuti celana yang dikenakan Omeganya. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kalinya mereka bercinta dan Namjoon jelas tidak mau menunggu terlalu lama.

_Dia sudah terlalu tidak sabar. _

Seokjin melepaskan ciumannya untuk mengerang saat merasakan tangan Namjoon meremas pipi bokongnya. Dia tidak sadar sejak kapan bagian bawahnya tidak terlapisi apapun karena kerja tangan Namjoon yang mendadak sangat terampil jika itu berkaitan dengan urusan ranjang bersama Seokjin.

Seokjin sedikit mendorong Namjoon menjauh dan bermaksud untuk membuka pakaian Alphanya itu ketika tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering keras. Seokjin menoleh secara refleks dan Namjoon kembali meraih Seokjin dalam ciuman, "Abaikan," desis Namjoon di depan bibir Seokjin.

Namun ponsel Seokjin tidak juga berhenti berdering dan itu membuat Seokjin pusing. Dia mendorong Namjoon dan meraih ponselnya dengan cepat, Namjoon mencoba merebut ponsel Seokjin namun Seokjin berkelit lebih cepat dan menjawab panggilan yang ternyata dari Taehyung.

Namjoon menggeram marah, dia memeluk Seokjin dari belakang dan mencumbu lehernya, membuat Seokjin bergidik geli.

"Ada apa, Taehyung?" ujar Seokjin cepat kemudian setelahnya dia mengerang pelan, "Jangan gigit tanda klaimku, Namjoon!"

"_SEOKJIN! I'M SO DONE, WHAT SHOULD I DO?!"_ teriak Taehyung hingga Seokjin harus menjauhkan ponselnya.

"Hah? Kenapa?" ujar Seokjin kemudian dia mendesah lagi karena Namjoon terus menggigiti lehernya. "Sial, Taehyung aku tidak bisa membahas ini sekarang!" seru Seokjin kemudian dia memutus sambungan telepon, melempar ponselnya asal dan kembali berbalik mengurus Namjoon.

* * *

.

* * *

Seokjin berguling untuk meraih ponselnya, setelah semalaman mengurus Namjoon di tempat tidur, Seokjin akhirnya memiliki waktu untuk mengambil ponselnya dan menyalakannya kembali karena dia memang mematikannya setelah Taehyung menelepon kemarin.

Seokjin menunggu beberapa saat sampai ponselnya menyala, dia menoleh ke belakang saat Namjoon bergerak di sampingnya, Alphanya itu membuka mata kemudian menggeser tubuhnya untuk memeluk Seokjin dari belakang dan mulai menciumi lehernya lagi.

"Joon, aku tidak mau lagi~" rengek Seokjin dan berusaha menjauhkan kepala Namjoon dari lehernya.

"Hmm, aku hanya ingin memelukmu kok."

Seokjin mendengus pelan dan membiarkan Namjoon memeluknya dan menciumi lehernya. Seokjin melihat ada belasan panggilan tak terjawab dari Taehyung dan juga puluhan _chat_ di ponselnya. Dahi Seokjin berkerut dan dia membaca semua _chat_ yang Taehyung kirim kepadanya dan setelahnya Seokjin _menjerit_.

_Menjerit_, dalam artian yang sesungguhnya.

Namjoon yang masih memeluknya jelas terkejut, dia memutar tubuh Seokjin dengan panik. "Sayang, ada apa?" tanya Namjoon panik.

"Taehyung! Taehyung mengklaim seorang Omega!" pekik Seokjin.

Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya, "Bukankah dia tidak memiliki kekasih?"

"Dia bilang dia tidak sengaja mengklaimnya," ujar Seokjin dan menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Namjoon. "Dan Omega yang dia klaim adalah Jungkook Jeon! Model itu!"

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa?"

* * *

**End of Epilogue**

* * *

.

.

.

Oke, seperti yang nampak pada epilog (asek bahasanya resmi banget heheheu), rencananya aku akan membuat sekuel, dan sekuelnya adalah TaeKook.

Anggap saja ini sebagai pengganti Red Droplets yang discontinue yaa. Hehehe

Tapi kapankah sekuelnya akan dipublish aku belum tau, mungkin nanti kalau semua on-going fict saya sudah beres .

Atau mungkin juga secepatnya.

Tunggu saja ya. Heheheu


End file.
